Drabbles
by peridotpirate
Summary: Korrasami one-offs. Rated T for some heated moments and suggestiveness in a few of them.
1. So Close

**Anonymous requested: Can you use the prompt "Your OTP is cuddling and Person A is about to fall asleep when Person B whispers a pun"**

**Don't be afraid to send me a prompt!**

* * *

><p><strong>So Close<strong>

It had been a long day at the office of Future Industries, and Asami was relieved that she could finally go home and get some sleep. She and Varrick had been asked to continue experiments with the Hummingbirds, so there was plenty of work for them both.

Asami opened the door to her darkened bedroom and could just make out the curve of Korra's outline in her bed. Carefully, she tiptoed to her dresser and changed into her sleepwear as quietly as possible so that she wouldn't wake Korra.

She slowly climbed into bed with her girlfriend and snuggled up close to her back, pressing her forehead between Korra's shoulder blades. Korra mumbled incoherently and began shifting under the sheets.

_Whoops_, Asami thought.

Korra rolled over to face Asami and blinked at her in the darkness, her eyes still hazy from sleep.

"'Sami?" she murmured. Korra's eyes closed as she reached out to hold her. Asami welcomed Korra's embrace, nestling her head into the base of her neck.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Korra tightened her arms around her and let out a content sigh. Asami closed her eyes finally and was ready for this greatly needed rest. She could already feel herself relaxing into a peaceful sleep—

"'Sami, did you hear about the firebender who got his left arm ripped off by a moose-lion?"

Asami's eyes flew open. "What?! When did this happen?"

"Don't worry," Korra said, "He's all right."

Asami pulled back and looked at Korra, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"What do you—?" she began. Asami studied Korra's face. Though her eyes were closed, a small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. Immediately she understood and scowled into the darkness. "How amusing." She did not sound amused.

"Oh, c'mon it was clever," Korra complained as she grinned and pulled Asami back to her.

"Yes, very clever," she muttered. Asami snuggled up against her 'hilarious' Avatar once more. "How long have you been saving that one?"

"Hm… I dunno, how long were you gone today?"

Asami slightly shook her head and smiled, despite her disapproval of the joke.

"Goodnight, Korra."

Korra sighed deeply and held Asami closer to her.

"Goodnight."


	2. Winning

**I had a friend ask me to give my version of "an assertive Asami shutting down a trying-to-be-suave Korra."**

**Feel free to send me a prompt on here or on my tumblr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Winning<strong>

Korra walked through the halls of the Future Industries office building with purpose in her stride and a Panda Lily in her hand.

It was common knowledge that nothing symbolized love more than a Panda Lily, and Korra needed something like this to score a few brownie points with Asami. Even though Korra liked to think that it wasn't a competition over who was the most romantic, she felt as if Asami had been winning lately.

_Not after today_, Korra thought smugly.

She marched up to Asami's office doors, ignoring the receptionist's open-mouthed look of disapproval, and burst open the wide double doors.

Asami was sitting at her large desk, bent over paperwork and diagrams, and bolted upright at the alarming crash of the doors. Seeing that it was only Korra, Asami let out a breath and straightened her papers. As much as she enjoyed having Korra visit her at work, a heads up would be nice once in a while.

"Hi Korra," she said, allowing some of her slight frustration seep into her tone.

Korra obviously didn't pick up on it.

"Hellooo," she drawled and pranced up to Asami's desk with the Panda Lily behind her back. "What're you doing?"

Asami shuffled some paperwork into a folder and stood. "Oh, just going over some recent business contracts." She stepped around her desk to the far side of the room and slid the folder into a filing cabinet.

"Oh cool," she said, not paying full attention. "Anyways, I got you something."

"Really?" Asami crossed the room to stand in front of her. "You didn't have to do that."

Korra grinned. "But I wanted to." She revealed the Panda Lily and presented it to Asami.

Asami's features lit up as she received her gift. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the flower's sweet scent and smiled down at Korra.

"It's beautiful! But where did you get it? They're impossible to find."

Korra waved her hand in the air. "That's not important. What is important is my next question: What are you doing tonight?"

Asami chuckled. "That depends. What do you have in mind?"

Korra leaned back against Asami's desk and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't particularly like to brag or anything, but I happen to be gifted with arranging perfect dates."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Since when?"

"Since always!" Korra responded confidently. She brought up both arms and flexed, causing her muscles to ripple across her biceps. "Also I've been learning a new wrestling technique and I'd thought I'd show you tonight." She winked at Asami.

Asami inwardly smirked. A smug and overconfident Korra was always her favorite to toy with.

"Is that so?"

"You betcha."

Korra crossed her arms back over her chest and closed her eyes, basking in the self-glory of sounding so smooth. When she opened her eyes she saw Asami stepping closer to her with a grin on her face. Korra uncrossed her arms, expecting an embrace.

_Look who's in the lead now, princess_.

Before Korra knew what was happening, Asami had her pressed so close up against the desk that the pain in her midsection forced her to sit up on its oak surface. Their faces were only inches apart and Asami leaned in even closer, making Korra put her hands back on the desk for support. She set down the Panda Lily and placed her hands on either side of where Korra was sitting.

Korra, almost out of instinct, wanted to wrap her legs around Asami's waist; however she was just too flustered at this point to focus.

Asami silently reveled in the Avatar's apparent shock. Korra had obviously intended to be the winner today, but Asami wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well it's lucky for you that I've learned a few new techniques myself," Asami purred, peering down into Korra's wide blue eyes.

"Really?" she squeaked, a blush slowly started to spread across her cheeks.

Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra's neck just below her ear.

"Oh yes," she said into her ear. "I'll have you pinned underneath me in less than a minute."

Korra swallowed and tried to maintain her composure and regain control. "Do you want to give me an example?"

Asami pulled back quickly. "No," she said simply and released Korra from her hold.

Korra blinked at her, still entranced by their former proximity.

"Why not?" she whined.

Asami bent down and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Because I've got a meeting I need to get to." She gathered up a few folders from behind Korra and headed towards the exit. "But thank you for the flower." She paused before turning the handle and looked back at her defeated girlfriend. "We can show off our new techniques after that perfect date you promised me."

And with that she was gone.

_Okay_, Korra thought, _maybe she's still ahead in points._


	3. Lazy Days

**The Sacred and Profane gave me this prompt (and luckily you were at the top of the list of all of these sudden requests!): Korra and Asami getting fat as their marriage life progresses.**

**To be completely honest I couldn't stop laughing when I read your request because it was so cute, and it was so much fun to write!**

**Send me prompts! ~but be warned: I have about six lined up, so it might not get published as soon as you would like~**

**(Also, if you find grammar errors let me know ^-^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy Days<strong>

"It's not _that_ bad, Korra," Asami said earnestly, trying to console Korra, whose head was resting in her lap.

"Not _that_ bad?! Asami, look at me!" She pointed ferociously to the rounded gut where her finely toned abs used to be. "I'll go down in history as 'Korra: the Fat Avatar!'"

It was true that ever since Future Industries' profits had skyrocketed, and there was no present need for the Avatar's protection, Asami and Korra had settled into a more comfortable lifestyle which ended up with them both putting on a few pounds.

As Korra laid there with Asami playfully poking her belly, she thought over the past few years and tried to think of all the reasons why she had ended up like this. If she had to pinpoint the exact moment this slothfulness began, she would choose the week after she and Asami returned home from their honeymoon. They were both so happy and comfortable at the Sato Mansion, doing nothing and everything together. Sweet contentment. It was shortly after that Future Industries struck an amazing deal and a ton of money had dropped into Asami's lap.

They weren't quite sure what to do with all of this extra money, so at first Asami began to donate it—more so than she ever had. However, the money kept flowing, and Asami and Korra started to realize that there was no harm in treating themselves a little. So they did. A lot. Soon almost every meal was dined in or ordered as take-out, and Korra had found herself too tired to exercise as much as she usually did.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Nothing changed but their ever-growing swollen stomachs. Korra and Asami were so blissfully happy that they just didn't seem to notice how their favorite articles of clothing felt a little bit too tight.

Korra reviewed these memories multiple times in her head, her frown deepening by the second. Asami hummed lightly as she traced patterns across her stomach.

Suddenly Korra gasped and bolted upright (well, in her mind 'bolted' works, but in reality it took her a few seconds to heave herself up).

"It was _you_!" she pointed an accusing finger in Asami's face.

Asami was thoroughly confused. "Korra, what are you talking about?" She swatted her hand away.

"You! You did this!" Korra gestured to her stomach. "If you'd never gotten all that money I wouldn't be so fat!"

Asami's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

"You're blaming my _success_ for your weight gain?"

"Yes!" With one piercing glare from Asami, Korra shrunk back. "No!" she said weaker. "I mean—think about it! Look at yourself even; the same thing happened to you!"

Asami gasped and smacked Korra on the arm, hard.

"_Ow_!"

"I didn't gain that much…" she pouted.

"I hate to break it to you, but," she leaned forward and pinched a particularly squishy spot on Asami's stomach and stifled a laugh.

Asami deflated a little and Korra felt suddenly guilty at her accusation.

"Look, what I meant to say was that we should probably hit the gym—and fast. Walking from the couch to the bathroom is getting hard."

Asami chuckled and wrapped her arms around Korra.

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I'll draw us up a workout schedule and get healthy foods from the market."

Korra nodded in agreement.

"So when should we start?"

"Tomorrow?"

Korra thought it over.

"Or the day after."

Asami also contemplated their choice. It would be a massive shock to their bodies.

"Or the day after that, even."

"Yeah," Korra agreed.

"How about next week?"

"Next week sounds perfect."

So they snuggled up together in all of their chubby glory and tried not to think about the torturous loss of creme puffs and chocolates and lounging around the following week would bring.


	4. The Struggle

**An anon sent me the prompt: The things Korra and Asami love about their height difference.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Struggle<strong>

Korra had everything she needed to make tea that morning and had spread it all out on the counter. Luckily the kitchen in the Sato Mansion was always well stocked, so she never had much trouble trying to find the ingredients she desired. Korra had her tea leaves, cups, and honey, everything to make her and Asami morning tea. Everything except the tea pot, that is.

Korra scoured the kitchen for the tea pot, working her way from one side to the other, searching in cabinets and drawers. There never seemed to be a set place for the tea pot to be, and the servants at the Sato Mansion always put it in a different spot.

Finally she opened the last cupboard, and there it was, all the way on…the top shelf.

Korra reached up to grab it, but found herself at least a foot and a half out of reach.

"Need some help?" Asami yawned and took a seat on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

"No," Korra said defiantly.

The more she watched Korra strain to retrieve her tea pot, the more Asami's amusement grew.

She smiled. "Really, Korra—"

"I can get it!"

Asami stifled a laugh. "Can you?"

"Yes!" she said bitterly.

Korra positioned her hands to her sides, ready to give herself a small lift using airbending.

"Without using your bending?"

Korra turned around and scowled at Asami. She couldn't refuse a challenge.

"I'll just climb the shelves."

"Oh no you won't," Asami said pointedly. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Korra sighed. It was no use.

"Yes."

Asami raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"Yes_what_?"

Korra met her with an icy glare.

"Yes, I need help." Asami still wasn't satisfied. "_Please_."

Asami stood and smiled smugly at Korra as she got down from her barstool and stepped around the counter. Once next to Korra, Asami reached up and grabbed the teapot with ease, then handed it to her.

"Why do your servants always have to put things so high up?" Korra grumbled and turned to her tea-making station.

She began preparing their tea when Asami came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

"Well, it's not 'high up' for us normal sized people."

Korra gasped in horror. "I AM NOT A SMALL PERSON!" She was almost shaking with frustration in Asami's arms.

Asami giggled and kissed Korra's neck.

"It's okay. I like you being small."

Korra scowled down at her unfinished tea.

"Why?" she asked unhappily.

Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder and thought for a moment.

"Hmm… Well, this, for one thing: hugs." She turned Korra around where she stood. "See? Perfect hugging height." Asami clasped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra was still pouting, but nonetheless met her embrace.

"Hmph," was her only response.

"Another thing is cuddling," Asami said, still holding Korra to her. "I like to wrap myself around you when we sleep."

She smiled to herself; curling around Korra in bed never ceased to make her blissfully happy. There was something about holding her beneath the sheets that made Asami feel as if she could protect her through the night, as Korra has protected her from so many things before.

Korra pulled back and peered up into Asami's eyes, a slight grin on her face.

"Anything else?"

Asami smirked. "I like to watch you struggle to kiss me."

Korra raised an eyebrow provocatively.

There it was—another challenge.

Without warning, Korra sprung at Asami, knocking them both to the ground.

"Korra!" Asami protested.

A sly grin crept onto Korra's lips as she loomed over her, her face directly above Asami's.

"Looks to me like we're the same height now."

She kissed Asami deeply, but only briefly before pulling back.

Asami looked up at Korra, breathless from being thrown to the ground, and breathless from being kissed so passionately.

"It doesn't feel like I'm struggling," she said smugly to Asami, who had curled her fingers into Korra's hair.

"No, it really doesn't," she said and pulled Korra back down to her.


	5. The Fight

**Someone sent me the prompt: Korra and Kuvira become close friends (because Korra understands her pain) and Asami gets jealous and upset (because Kuvira killed her father) and it results in a big fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fight<strong>

"Hmm… how interesting…" Korra said playfully as she pondered the move Kuvira had just made. They had been playing Pai Sho on the living room floor of the Sato Mansion for hours today, and Korra was not getting any better. She liked to think she was very good at the game, but in reality it was Kuvira who was the reigning champion in their Pai Sho battles.

"I don't have all day Korra," Kuvira teased. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm, watching Korra analyze her tricky move.

"Korra, can you come here for a second?"

Korra looked up from the board. Asami was standing on the threshold of the kitchen, watching them.

"Yeah." Korra pushed herself up from the ground and pointed at Kuvira with mock seriousness. "Don't touch anything."

Kuvira gave her a mock salute in return as she walked to the kitchen.

Asami led her into the kitchen where they were out of earshot from Kuvira.

"What's up?" Korra asked her obviously uncomfortable girlfriend.

"Kuvira's been over here a lot lately."

"And?"

"And? And don't you think that's a bit much?"

Korra sighed. "She's having a hard time adjusting to coming back. I'm just being a friend to her."

Asami chewed on her lip. "But why does it have to be you?"

Korra frowned at her. "Asami, I know exactly what she's dealing with. She's gone through so much—like I have." She shrugged. "We just understand each other."

"Okay Korra," Asami breathed and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Korra stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick peck of a kiss on Asami's cheek. Asami softened a little at her touch.

"Thanks," Korra said and stomped back into the living room to finish the game of Pai Sho that she was so miserably losing.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

It was a lazy afternoon at the Sato Mansion and Korra and Asami had been lounging in the living room for some time now. Korra was flipping through a Pro Bending magazine on the couch while Asami sat in her reading chair, looking over the local theater's show listings for that night.

"Hey Korra look at this," Asami she said and turned the paper around for Korra to see. Korra strained her neck from her spot on the couch to see what Asami was trying to show her. "They have an eight o'clock showing for _Love Amongst the Dragons_. We should go! It'd be fun! We haven't done anything like this in a while."

"Oh…eight o'clock?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Asami knew what the answer was going to be.

"Well, um," Korra started awkwardly and shifted so that she wasn't facing Asami anymore, "Kuvira and I already made plans for dinner."

"Well I know you don't eat that late, so we'll go after you have dinner with her."

"Um…"

"_What_?" She was quite annoyed.

"We were gonna go see one of Varrick's new movers after."

Asami scowled at the back of Korra's head. "Don't you think you've been spending too much time with her as it is?"

Korra sat up and faced her. "No. What's that supposed to mean?"

Asami set down her newspaper. "This is the third time just this week that you've cancelled on me to go hang out with Kuvira."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't help a friend who's recovering from something horrible happening to her?"

"No! What I'm saying is—"

"What's your problem with her? Hasn't she redeemed herself in even the slightest way?" Korra was growing more and more defensive by the second.

"Ugh!" Asami groaned and stood. "You're always out with her doing something, or bringing her here and it's driving me _insane_!"

Korra stood as well.

"Why?"

"_Why_? I can't believe you're asking me _why_." She was fuming and stormed off. Asami didn't have anywhere particular she was intending to go; she just needed to leave the room.

Korra wasn't about to let her insult her friend and not explain herself, so she was on Asami's heels in no time.

They had reached the atrium when Korra grabbed Asami's arm and spun her around.

"Asami! Just tell me what's going on!"

Asami glared down at her. Her green eyes didn't hold their usual warmth for Korra, now they were alive and bright with anger.

Just then the doorbell rang. Asami and Korra continued to stare at each other.

"Well go on," Asami said bitterly. "Go on your stupid date and we'll talk about this later."

Korra's eyes widened. "_Date_? Is that what you're so angry about? You think I like _Kuvira_?"

"It's not the only thing I'm angry about, Korra, but yeah I do," Asami seethed.

The front door opened slightly and Kuvira poked her head cautiously though to see what was going on. Upon seeing her, Asami clenched her jaw shut and crossed her arms.

"Uh…I can come back another day…" Kuvira said awkwardly.

"No," Korra said and dragged her inside. "We're going to settle this, right here right now."

Asami met them both with an icy stare.

Korra pointed back and forth between herself and Kuvira. "There is _nothing_ happening between us."

Kuvira, after realizing what their argument was about, turned a violent shade of red and tried to become as unnoticeable as possible.

Asami groaned. "Korra it's not only that! I only said it because I was frustrated!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Well, if you just so happen to remember, she _killed_ my father."

Kuvira and Korra both froze up.

Angry tears threatened to come pouring out of Asami's eyes at any second. "You say that you're helping her because she's been through so much. Well so have I, Korra! Do you know how it feels to see the person you love being best friends with the person who _murdered_ your father?"

Asami was really crying now. She turned quickly on her heel and made her way to the master bedroom.

Korra turned to Kuvira and frowned.

"I think we should…"

"No, I understand," Kuvira said sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Please tell her that."

And with that, she was gone.

Korra swallowed, a lump had formed in her throat, and followed Asami to their bedroom. She found Asami curled up on the large bed, shaking from the sobs that escaped her lips. Korra's heart broke as she witnessed this. She cursed herself for being so inconsiderate and rude; it had somehow slipped her mind that Kuvira's presence would affect her as much as it did. She should have known better.

"Asami," she said softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. Asami gave no reply.

She dared to comfort her and placed a hand on Asami's arm. To her surprise, Asami didn't recoil, but rolled over to look up at her. Her makeup was slightly trailing down the sides of her face, and given a different circumstance Korra would have found it amusing, but now it only filled her with despair.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Korra said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She laid down next to Asami so that their faces were even with each other. Asami sniffled and wiped at her cheeks, smearing her runny makeup a bit more.

"I didn't think, and you have every right to be angry with me."

Asami closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I know you were just trying to help her, I was just frustrated."

Korra knew better than to try and kiss her, so instead she pulled Asami to her and held her in a protective embrace. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Asami's forehead.

Eventually they fell asleep there, holding onto each other for dear life.


	6. Early Morning

**A really short Korrasami AU meeting inspired by a tumblr post.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<strong>

It was the start of the new term and Asami's first class was Philosophy…at 7 A.M. Sadly, the 7 A.M. slot was the only one open when she enrolled for her classes; all of the afternoon ones filled up quickly.

She made it on time, thankfully, and entered the amphitheater-styled classroom and took a spot near the back. The professor was shuffling papers on his podium, preparing for the first lecture.

Just as he began to welcome the class, the door burst open and a girl raced into the class, gaining the attention of the entire room.

"Sorry, sorry!" the girl apologized frantically, turning a deep shade of red.

"No matter, take a seat," the professor would allow tardiness only on the first day.

The girl let out a breath and plopped into the seat closest to her, which was the one directly next to Asami.

"Overslept?" Asami asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's too early in the morning for my brain to be working like this." She scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands and pulled out her spiral and supplies. "I'm Korra, by the way."

"Asami."

Korra pulled out a thermos and set it on her desk.

_Some people just need coffee in the morning_, Asami thought. Luckily she was a morning person.

Then she saw her pull out an energy drink. Asami scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and watched as Korra twisted off the lid to the thermos and poured the whole energy drink into the coffee.

Korra then shook the thermos, mixing its contents.

She turned to Asami. "I wish I would have chosen an afternoon class. I'm going to die."

Then Asami sat amazed as she watched this total stranger chug the entire drink.


	7. Distractions

**On tumblr an anon had previously requested 6 prompts in one, and here are two I've combined to make a single fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Distractions<strong>

Asami wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, smearing greasy oil all over her face. She had only been working on her bike for an hour and somehow managed to soil her white tank top completely. Asami sniffed and continued to try to loosen this stubborn screw on one of her motorcycles. She struggled for a few more moments, trying every possible tool in her garage to pry it loose, but it wouldn't budge.

_Well_, Asami thought as she looked at her bike in defeat, _there's one tool I haven't tried yet_.

Ignoring her disheveled, oil-covered attire, she pushed herself up off of the ground and went to go search for Korra.

_If I can't get it loose, surely the _Avatar_ can_.

Asami scoured the entire Sato Mansion, but there was no sign of Korra. She stood in the kitchen, and was about to give up hope, when she heard the front door slam shut.

Korra came bounding through the kitchen doors with a small towel draped over her shoulder. She was wearing matching blue shorts and sports bra, her cropped hair plastered to her sweaty face.

Asami's question never reached her lips; it got stuck in her throat as her eyes roamed over Korra's post-workout gleaming skin. Her muscles seemed to swell from being worked so recently.

"Hey Asami," Korra said absentmindedly, and a little out of breath, and wiped her forehead. She walked past her and opened a cupboard.

Asami's eyes never left her body as she moved about the room. She paid particularly close attention to Korra's bare back, observing the muscles that stretched as she strained to reach a cup on a higher shelf. Even from where she was standing Asami could make out the small droplets of sweat that covered every inch of her skin.

"Uh…"

Korra was still facing away from Asami when she filled a cup with water and downed it in seconds. She leaned on the counter and evened out her breathing.

"Screw," Asami said stupidly.

"What?" Korra jumped a little at this sudden declaration.

Asami attempted to gather her senses. "What?"

"You said 'screw.'" Korra raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"No I didn't."

If Korra hadn't frozen up, her jaw might have dropped. Despite the fact that she had oil smudges all over her body, Asami still took Korra's breath away. How could she be covered in filth and still be so attractive? Her tank top seemed as if it were just a tad too small, because it hung to Asami's every curve, and her ridiculously long hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, revealing her slender neck that Korra loved to kiss. It took every ounce of her strength to not cross the room in two strides and—

"Korra?"

Korra blinked at her and she felt a blush warming her cheeks.

Asami was biting her lower lip and grinning at her. She crooked her index finger and motioned for Korra to come over. There was no way she was going to waste this opportunity; the motorcycle could wait.

Korra somehow managed to move her feet and she found herself standing in front of Asami.

"Are you tired from training?" Asami asked and placed her hands on Korra's sticky waist.

"No," she replied and leaned up to wrap her arms around Asami's neck, inhaling the scent of motor oil.

"Good."


	8. Exhausted

**An anon on tumblr requested: Korrasami cuddling after a difficult and tiring day**

* * *

><p><strong>Exhausted<strong>

With the remaining energy Korra had left, she flung herself down onto the bed with a grunt. Every inch of her body ached—she had to endure what Tenzin liked to call "intense training" followed by chasing a pair of thieves all over Republic City for hours. Korra couldn't remember a time in her life when she had run for such a long period. She knew she was probably in need of a shower, but that would mean having to get up from such a comfortable goose feather-stuffed mattress…

Moments later the bedroom door opened again and Korra didn't need to ask 'who is it?' before Asami plopped down next to her. Korra rolled over to face her, her body crying out in a revolt.

Asami was leaning against the headboard unbuttoning her jacket.

"Hey," she said as tired as Korra felt. "Long day?"

"Mmph," was all Korra gave as a response.

"I know, me too." She kicked off her boots. "Ever since I got to my office this morning I've been drowning in paperwork."

Asami slid down and laid on her side so that she was facing Korra. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Been training?"

Korra nodded, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Are you going to take a bath any time soon?"

"No," she mumbled. "Too tired."

"I can help you if you're too tired," Asami said with a sly grin.

"Mmm, but I'm so comfortable," Korra breathed. "And sore," she whined.

She chuckled and pulled Korra to her so that she could rest her head on Asami's shoulder.

"Well, I'd offer you a massage, but I'm afraid my fingers might fall off if I try to move them."

"That's okay," Korra reassured her, followed by a yawn. "This is perfect."

Asami kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. She would endure Korra's post-training stench if it meant she could hold her for the next few hours.

Soon the both of them drifted off into a much needed slumber.


	9. Training

**A few people have all sent in similar sounding requests, so this one takes care of all of those aspects: Korra and Asami sparring/training/wrestling**

**And 'Korrasami 3' (about your review) I almost had Korra respond with "Now?" instead of "What?" but I was afraid no one would catch the joke lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Training<strong>

"All right!" Korra said excitedly. "Some good old fashioned sparring!" She pounded her fist into her palm a few times. "I haven't done this in forever."

Asami tied her hair up as they wandered to the courtyard outside of the Sato Mansion.

"That's because recently the people you normally train with have been afraid they'll lose a limb," she said matter-of-factly with a pin between her lips.

"And you're not?" Korra asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? I've seen all your moves; I know how to block you."

"Well, we'll soon test that absurd theory," she joked.

The courtyard was very spacious with a large patch of grass surrounded by a cobblestone pathway. A three tiered fountain loomed well above their heads as they passed it and strolled over to the grassy area. Asami grabbed the two sparring pads and fastened them to her forearms. She and Korra took a few steps away from each other and took their stances.

"Alright," Asami said. "Come at me."

Korra grinned mischievously at her opponent and delivered the first blow.

They sparred for a while, Korra bringing the attacks and Asami easily blocking them. Korra soon remembered why sparring was her least favorite form of training: it wasn't active enough for her.

Korra gave one last kick, which Asami dodged effortlessly.

"How about we switch to grappling?" She hadn't even broken a sweat, and to Korra, for it to count as a workout you had to be sweating.

"Alright." Asami started unbuckling the straps around her arms.

Suddenly Korra had an idea, and Asami had only managed to remove one training pad before she was hurled to the ground.

"Oof!" Asami grunted when she hit the hard ground. "Korra—what're you—"

Korra was straddling her as she gripped Asami's free wrist with one hand and yanked off the sparring pad with the other. She forced both of Asami's arms to the grass on either side of her head and smiled down at her.

"You're so easy."

"What? That's not even fair—I didn't know—"

She began wriggling underneath Korra, looking for a means of escape.

Korra laughed. "There's no way you're getting out from under _this_ iron grip!"

She spoke too soon because Asami managed to free one of her legs by thrusting her hips upwards. Before Korra could do anything to stop her, Asami had gained control and rolled Korra onto her back, positioned similar to how Korra had previously been.

"You mean _that_ iron grip?"

Korra huffed as she tried the same technique Asami had used to escape, but her legs were just too short.

Asami smiled down at Korra, whose frustration was growing by the second. She knew that Korra was a highly competitive person, and didn't take losing very well. She shifted herself so that she was laying flush with Korra's squirming form. Korra finally realized what she was doing and stopped.

Without warning, Asami captured Korra's lips with her own and Korra relaxed underneath her. Korra's wrists were released and she wrapped her arms around Asami, trying to bring her even closer. She rolled them over and Asami buried her hands in Korra's thick cropped hair.

Korra pulled back an inch, just enough to look Asami in the eye.

"I prefer this style of wrestling."

Asami only smiled up at her before she flipped them over again.

"Me too."


	10. Responsibilities

**'Way2Awesome89' requested: Asami and Korra get into an argument because Korra, being the hothead that she is, gets injured in a confrontation. Asami wants her to realize that she has responsibilities to her too, which include coming home safely.**

**I loved this prompt, sorry I didn't get to it sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Responsibilities<strong>

Korra and Asami were sitting in traffic on Main Street, and they had been for the past half hour or so. Korra drummed her fingers on the car door out of boredom and annoyance while Asami touched up her lipstick using the rearview mirror.

"Ugh!" Korra finally exclaimed.

"Korra," Asami said as she repositioned her mirror. "It's okay, it's only a bit of traffic."

"But we've been here _forever_!"

Right then the cars began to move and they were able to go forward some.

"Hm," Asami smirked.

"Oh yeah, five feet!" Korra threw her arms up then crossed them tightly across her chest.

Asami rolled her eyes. Korra huffed and turned away; she looked down the alley they had pulled up next to. Suddenly a little shop's door flew open and a big, bulky man burst out and ran down the alley with a sizeable bag slung over his shoulder followed by three other men.

"Thieves!" someone cried in the alley.

Korra perked up. "Asami, turn down that alley!"

"What? No, Korra I can't make that turn. Plus I have to get to my office."

"Well, I'm going."

"Korra!"

Korra jumped out of the Satomobile and turned to Asami.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Korra ignored her.

"I'll meet you at your office in an hour or so." And with that she took off at breakneck speed down the alley.

"Ugh!" Asami seethed and she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

><p>Asami had been at her office for about three hours now and Korra had still failed to show up. She ignored the paperwork and designs on her desk and paced, growing more worried by the second. Her office's personal phone rang out all of a sudden and she picked it up immediately.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, Asami?" It was Tenzin.

"Oh, hey Tenzin. Listen, have you seen Korra lately? She was supposed to meet me at my office a long time ago."

"Uhh, that's what I was calling about. She's here on Air Temple Island and she's pretty badly beaten up."

"_What_?"

"Apparently Naga had found her somewhere, and when people see a giant animal dragging an unconscious Avatar around Republic City, they tend to call."

Asami closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

"Is she okay?"

"Kya was able to heal her, yes, but she still has some nasty bruises, but there's nothing we can do about that."

Asami sighed. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and cradled her head in her hands.

* * *

><p>Asami was able to leave her office almost immediately and she wasted no time in making her way to Air Temple Island. Once on the actual island, she desperately looked around for a sign of Tenzin or Korra.<p>

"Oh, Asami! Good, you're here." It was Kya. "Korra's in her old room."

Asami nodded and clenched her teeth together as she walked to Korra's room. She found it easily enough and stood in the door frame. Korra was sitting on the edge of her old bed, wearing only her chest bindings and pajama pants. She didn't notice Asami standing there.

Asami gave an audible gasp when she properly saw Korra sitting there. She had a deep cut on her lip and one across her cheek, faint bruises covered her bare arms. The most horrific sight was Korra's stomach: she had a purple bruise the size of Pabu that stretched diagonally across her midsection.

Korra heard the gasp and looked up at Asami, her eyes widening.

"Okay, Asami, don't freak out."

"_Don't freak out_?" she asked, practically fuming, as she stepped in front of her beaten up girlfriend. "Korra, I _told_ you—"

"I know, I know."

Asami sat next to her on the small bed and softly brushed her fingers over the cut on Korra's lip.

"You can't keep doing this."

Korra's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What, I can't stop the bad guys anymore?"

Asami sighed and dropped her hand to her lap. "No, I mean you can't just go off to do something like that at random."

"Why not? I'm the Avatar, it's my responsibility."

Asami frowned. "Because you also have a responsibility to me. I need to know you that you're going to come home in one piece—not all cut and bruised."

Korra hung her head. "I understand."

Asami peered down at her, trying to make their eyes meet. "Do you though? Korra, it's really important to me that you're safe."

Korra looked up at her. "No, I do." She took Asami's hand. "I just have to have you kick butt with me."

Asami rolled her eyes. "That's not entirely what I meant."

The two of them smiled at each other and continued to hold hands. Asami sighed, feeling better knowing that Korra understood her.

After a few moments of silence, Asami pressed her fingertips as gently as she could to Korra's monstrous bruise.

"So how did this happen?"

Korra slightly winced at the pressure, despite how light it was. Asami removed her fingers as soon as she saw her reaction.

"I had the bag they stole, but one of them earthbended a pillar right in into my stomach when I turned around to see if he was still following me."

Asami grimaced as she envisioned that happening.

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

Korra sighed in agreement and took Asami's hand again.

"Sooo, because I'm so badly injured does this mean I get special treatment?"

Asami scoffed. "No."


	11. Surprise

**On tumblr 'obsessionff' requested: Korra acts secretive/closed off, and Asami reaches the worst conclusion and thinks that Korra is going to break up with her. But in truth Korra was planning a surprise birthday party for her.**

**Sorry for no *spoiler alert* on it being a party lol**

**Also, so far I have a few more requests I have yet to respond to, so if you don't see yours yet, it's because when I get a request I add it to a list and just work my way down.**

**Thanks for everyone's amazing reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

Asami entered her living room at the Sato Mansion and saw Korra sitting on the couch facing away from her. She snuck up from behind and threw her arms around her neck. Korra nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly closed the magazine she had open.

"Whatcha reading?" Asami asked as she kissed Korra on the cheek.

"N-nothing," Korra stammered.

Asami pouted and tried to take the magazine, but Korra brought it out of her reach and rolled it up.

"It's nothing, just some Pro-Bending stuff."

"Okay," Asami said uncertainly.

She pulled her arms back from Korra and came around to sit next to her.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon? I don't have to go back to the office until tomorrow, so I'm all yours." She gave Korra a sly grin.

Korra scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Well, um, I've already got plans with…uh..." she trailed off.

The smile on Asami's face faded and she raised an eyebrow.

"Bolin…Mako…?"

"Bolin, Mako! Yeah!"

Asami pursed her lips. "Oh, alright," she said a bit deflated.

* * *

><p>The next morning Asami came down the stairs, ready to head off to Future Industries. She entered the kitchen to grab something small when she saw Korra duck back behind the kitchen counter.<p>

"Uh, Korra?"

Korra froze and stood, looking at Asami with guilty eyes.

"Oh, hey Asami. Didn't see you there."

"Right…" Asami frowned. "Anyway, how was yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," Asami said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You said you were hanging out with Mako and Bolin."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, no I just thought you were talking about something else." She smiled awkwardly and rubbed her arm.

"Okay, well, I'm off to work. Will I see you later?"

"Uhm…Probably not, I've still got to finish some…things."

Asami looked Korra up and down. She seemed on edge about something, but Asami had no idea why.

"Bye, then," she said half-heartedly and pressed a quick kiss to Korra's forehead. As she exited the kitchen she glanced back at her girlfriend suspiciously, and Korra gave her a small grin.

_What's going on with her_? Asami wondered.

* * *

><p>To Asami it felt as if the following days all shared the same pattern. She would wake up and Korra wouldn't be in bed, she wouldn't see her all day but maybe once or twice, and when she did see her, Korra always seemed nervous or in a hurry. What made Asami even more anxious was that when she would crawl in bed with Korra, she would already be sound asleep. Korra always loved snuggling up together before drifting off to sleep, but recently Asami had been missing the comfort of her embrace.<p>

_She's going to break up with me_, Asami thought morbidly.

She laid her head down onto her desk and closed her eyes.

_It's the only explanation for her behavior_, she reasoned miserably. _But what did I do?_

Asami opened her eyes.

_Or did she meet someone else_?

She scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. Asami just wanted things to go back to the way they were before, when they were happy and stupidly in love.

_I'll just confront her about it when I get home_, she decided with little confidence. Asami almost didn't want to know why Korra was being so distant from her, but it would only drive her crazy if she didn't seek the truth.

Asami packed up to leave, dreading the conversation she would soon have.

She pulled up to her mansion and took a breath.

_Whatever her reasoning, I'm sure it's valid_, she tried to tell herself.

Asami took a deep breath and pushed open her front door. Inside it was dark, so she assumed Korra wasn't home from whatever it was she claimed she was doing. Asami took heart in knowing she could prolong their talk a little bit longer.

As she walked through the atrium, she turned on the lights. She entered the living room and felt the wall for the switch. The light flicked on and out of every corner of the room sprung up people shouting: "_Surprise_!"

Asami stumbled back, completely shocked. The people standing around her were some of her closest friends—Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and his family, Opal, Lin, and then she saw Korra, who was smiling the brightest.

She rushed forward to Asami, who looked like she could fall over at any second.

"Happy Birthday."

Asami looked down at her in confusion. "B-birthday?"

Korra's face was suddenly washed over in dread.

"Today's your birthday right? I was so sure I got it right."

Asami shook her head. "Yeah, it is my birthday. It just totally slipped my mind."

Korra was so relieved. "Oh, good!"

"C'mon, we've got cake!" yelled Meelo.

"And presents!" Ikki squealed.

"Wait, so that's why you've been ignoring me this week?" Asami addressed Korra as she was brought into the kitchen.

Korra shrunk back. "Yeah…I didn't want you to suspect anything."

Asami let out a breath that she had been holding all week.

"This whole time I thought you were going to break up with me."

Korra froze. "Really?"

Asami gave a dry laugh. "Really."

Korra took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Comfort

**Anonymous prompted: Jinora seeks comfort from Korra and Asami after her breakup with Kai**

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

"What's this book even about?" Korra asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Mechanics and Engineering," Asami said with a sigh. She had been trying to read for the past thirty minutes, but she could never get further than a few sentences before Korra would interrupt.

The two of them had been staying in Korra's old room on Air Tempe Island for the past week because Tenzin asked Korra to help him with training some of the new Airbenders that had arrived.

Asami was stretched out on Korra's bed while Korra leaned against her, trying to grasp the foreign concepts in her book.

"Why would you even want to read this?"

Asami scowled at the wall over the top of her book. "To learn."

"Why?"

Asami pursed her lips and ignored her.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Korra called out.

Jinora poked her head around the door.

"Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Sure."

Asami bookmarked her spot and set her book aside.

"Yeah, come on in."

Jinora entered, shut the door behind her, and walked towards the two women on the bed. Korra scooted to the foot of the mattress and patted the spot next to her. Jinora sat down and looked down at her feet.

"Um," she started shakily. "Kai and I broke up."

Korra shot a glance at Asami.

"Oh, Jinora, I'm so sorry." Korra said, knowing she wasn't the best at comforting people.

Asami took a seat on Jinora's other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Jinora took a breath. "Well, we were feeding the baby bison this morning and all of a sudden we were arguing—I don't even know how it started. It wasn't even over important things, just dumb small things. And then we just, I dunno, broke up."

Asami bit her bottom lip.

"Well, to me, it sounds as if you're not too upset about it."

Jinora sighed. "I don't know. I was at first, but now I just keep thinking that I don't want to lose him. Not like, as a boyfriend, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. Like you two with Mako—how do you become friends again?"

_You date his other ex_, Korra thought sarcastically and smirked. She looked up and found Asami watching her. Asami gave her a look and nodded at Jinora.

"Uh, well," Korra began. "I mean, we were forced to work together for a while, and that kind of worked out some kinks…" She wracked her brain for what advice she could possibly have.

"It'll get easier with time," Asami said, saving Korra. "You just get used to being around each other as friends again. You just need to let him know that that's what you want."

Jinora smiled. "So we can go back to being friends?"

Asami gave her a small smile. "Yeah. It'll be weird at first, but trust me, you can be friends again if that's what you really want."

"Thank you, you guys. I'm gonna go find him now and tell him that."

And with that she jumped up from the bed and exited the room.

Korra grimaced. "Sorry for putting all that on you, I'm not good with this kind of thing."

Asami gave her a sad smile. "That's okay." She leaned over and gave her a quick peck of a kiss on her cheek.

They resituated themselves on the bed again, and Asami opened her book as Korra leaned her head on her shoulder. Asami put her arm around Korra and they settled down.

"Do we have to read this?" Korra complained.

"No, _we_ don't. You don't have to read it if you don't want to."

"Well then how can we call this 'doing something together?'" she pouted.

Asami pressed her hand over Korra's mouth.

"Shh," she hushed her.

Korra scowled, but complied.


	13. Movie Time (Krew)

**'Vanilla Butter 88' requested: Movie Time (this one is with the Krew)**

**I asked some of my readers on tumblr which they would rahter have me write and they told me both, so Korrasami movie night will be next**

* * *

><p>It was mover night at the Sato Mansion and Team Avatar was getting situated in Asami's living room. Bolin was bent over the projector, messing with switches until it turned on, and Mako pushed the couch and living room table out of the way to open up a wide space on the floor. Korra walked into the room with her arms full of assorted snacks and set them down on the table. While she did that, Asami threw pillows and blankets in the now-open space in the center of the floor.<p>

"Does Opal _have_ to come?" Mako asked grumpily as he plopped down into a chair.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend and I asked her to," Bolin said.

"It's not that I don't like her, but this means I'm the odd man out!" he huffed and crossed his arms. "Fifth wheel."

Asami tried to hide her smirk and she began to set up the projection screen.

"Hey, it'll still be fun," Korra said pointedly. She stepped around the pillows to help Asami.

The doorbell rang and Bolin shot up.

"Opal!" he exclaimed and shot towards the front door.

"Hmph," Mako said when Bolin was out of earshot.

Once Opal was there, they all settled down for the mover. Bolin and Opal took the couch and Asami and Korra snuggled up on the mound of pillows and blankets on the floor while Mako sulked in his chair.

"So what's this one about?" Opal asked.

"Oh! Varrick gave me this one!" Bolin said as he grabbed one of the snacks. "He said it's about a group of friends that are on the run from these spirit monsters." He shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "It's supposed to be like really scary."

_Oh, great_, Asami thought.

A wide grin spread across Korra's face as she looked over at her now worried looking girlfriend.

"You're favorite, right Asami?"

Asami scowled at her.

Korra nudged her. "I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ow<em>! Asami—!" Korra yelped when Asami had her hand in a death grip.

Asami almost flew ten feet into the sky when the monster popped up on the screen. Bolin had a pillow in front of his face and Opal was peering at the screen through her fingers. Mako, on the other hand, was on the edge of his seat, smiling, and completely engaged in what was happening.

Korra grabbed Asami's wrist and attempted to pry her off, but Asami wouldn't let go.

"Asami!" she said again.

Asami looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Hand!"

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Mako asked.

Asami looked down at their hands and immediately let go. Korra sighed in relief and clutched her hand to hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Asami said with a weak smile.

Korra pouted and scooted away an inch, massaging her hand. Asami gave her a look and wrapped her arms around Korra and dragged her back over.

Bolin made a squeak behind them.

For the remainder of the mover, when anything popped up on screen, Asami would bury her face into Korra's chest. Korra was much more comfortable with this form of freaking out, well at least her hand was.

The mover ended and the five of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll admit, that was pretty good," Mako said, happy that he'd decided to stay.

"Heh, yeah, real good," Bolin laughed dryly. Opal gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him.

Asami remained silent.

"What, Asami, you didn't like it?" Mako joked.

She shot him a glare.

"My broken hand says no," Korra said with mock pain.

Asami turned to her. "I didn't _break_ your hand!"


	14. Movie Time (Korrasami)

**Movie Time (Korrasami this time)**

**So this one's short and sweet!**

**Also, I don't have any of my fics looked over by anyone before posting, so if you happen to catch a grammar mistake or anything, I will love you till the end of time!**

* * *

><p>"So which one did you end up with?" Korra asked from the couch when Asami came home with their take-out and a mover.<p>

Asami placed the food on the living room table and sat next to Korra. She produced the mover and handed it to her.

Korra read its description and she raised an eyebrow. It was a very steamy romance by the looks of it.

"This one?" she asked. She wasn't overly fond of things of that nature.

Asami smiled at her as she took their dinner out of the bags.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

Korra shrugged. "Alright."

They put it on and began eating their take-out.

It was about halfway through the mover, and Asami was resting her head on Korra's shoulder, playing with Korra's fingers in her hand. There was a particularly intense scene between the two main characters and Asami nudged Korra jokingly. Korra had been silent this whole time, so she looked up at her to make sure that she hadn't fallen asleep, and was pleasantly surprised.

"Korra, are you blushing?" Asami asked through a grin.

Korra's eyes widened, embarrassed that she'd noticed, and her blush deepened. If her cheeks were warm already, then they were on fire now.

"_No_!"

Asami giggled and leaned up to press her lips to Korra's glowing cheeks.

"That's okay. I think it's cute."

Korra blinked. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Asami said as she nuzzled into Korra's neck.

Korra tried to focus back on the mover while Asami was growing less and less interested in what was happening on the screen, and more interested in the girl next to her. Shivers shot up Korra's back as Asami began planting light kisses on her neck.

"I thought you wanted to watch this mover."

"I found something better to occupy my time," Asami said and nipped at Korra's tender skin.

A small smirk played at the corners of Korra's lips.

"Well, what if I wanted to pay attention, but you keep distracting me."

Asami sat up and pushed Korra onto her back on the sofa. She straddled Korra's hips and kissed her slowly.

"Well, then you can watch it tomorrow when you're not busy."


	15. I Love You

**This is based off of a tumblr post that said: Korra and Asami's first "I love you" being shy and soft and tender with lots of hair touching and thumbs rubbing on cheeks and long loving kisses**

**I was soo close to logging off when I saw that post and I physically couldn't stop myself from writing it really quick.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You<strong>

It was very late and Asami and Korra were leaning against each other on Asami's bed in the Sato Mansion. The room was dark with the exception of the pale moonlight that pooled on the floor from between the curtains, providing enough illumination for the two women to see each other. Between them, Asami traced patterns across Korra's palm, humming softly.

"Asami?" Korra asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

Korra hesitated. She had been waiting so long for the perfect time to present itself, but now that this moment had come, she wasn't sure if she could find the courage within her. She took a breath.

"I love you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Asami stopped sliding her fingers across Korra's hand. She remained silent and Korra's nerves were alight with worry.

Asami turned to her and cupped her cheek, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you too," she said when their lips parted.

Korra's anxiety immediately vanished.

"You do?" she asked hopefully, despite hearing the words from Asami's own mouth.

Asami rubbed her thumb gently across Korra's cheek.

"Yes."

Korra smiled widely and cupped the back of Asami's neck, pulling her into another kiss. In the kiss, Korra poured out all of her emotions, begging Asami to feel them.

The two of them slid down onto the bed so that they were lying down and facing each other. Korra sighed against her mouth, her heart swelling with relief and joy. Asami curled her fingers into Korra's short hair and deepened their kiss.

The two of them laid there all night, clutching each other, giving each other light kisses and whispering sweet nonsense until they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	16. Frustration

**An anon on tumblr requested: Asami comes home from work furious and aggressively kisses Korra**

**This one's a bit short, but that's because I wrote it while I was half asleep**

**Just FYI, I'm about to start my spring term at my university and I know for a fact that I won't have time to write as much as I have been, so I'm planning on finishing up the requests I have this weekend and then we'll see what happens after that... You can still send in requests, but I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to get to it when I go back to class. (However, I will say that I'm only taking 13 hrs this semester, and I don't go back to work until March, so...who knows?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Frustration<strong>

The front door of the Sato Mansion slammed shut and Korra jolted awake from her nap on the couch.

"'Sami?!" she said, her voice heavy with sleep. Korra scrambled up quickly and looked around.

Asami came striding into the living room, livid with anger. Korra rubbed her eyes and was about to ask what was wrong, when Asami suddenly grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. Reflexively, Korra put her hands on Asami's waist and returned the kiss, but it didn't feel right. She pushed Asami away from her and peered into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked her.

"No."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She didn't get any further explanation because Asami pressed her lips back to Korra's with the same amount of force. Asami pushed up against her so much that Korra stumbled back and fell onto the couch. Asami drowned out any more possible questions as she positioned herself over Korra and deepened the kiss. Korra would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy Asami's assertiveness.

She broke their kiss and gasped for air while Asami shifted to pay attention to her neck, planting kisses from her jaw to her pulse point.

"Asami," Korra breathed, a bit dazed.

Asami silenced her with another kiss.

Korra broke apart again. "But what—"

"Shh," Asami whispered against her lips. "Ask questions later."


	17. Shopping

**I've gotten 3 really similar requests that go along the lines of: Asami flirts with/seduces Korra and Korra gets flustered**

**So, hopefully I've knocked out all of what you 3 have requested**

**Also, I'd like to ask again that if you see any grammar mistakes to let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

"What about this one?"

"Hmm… I liked the red one better."

"Ugh okay, let me try a few more."

Asami was in need of a new dress because she had an important meeting with the head of a company that, if her presentation went well enough, would end in another business partner for Future Industries. She had dragged Korra along with her to help her pick out a dress at one of her favorite shops.

"This one?" Asami asked as she stepped through the dressing room's curtains.

Korra was lounging on the cushions and looked her up and down.

"Better, but…eh."

"Hmph," Asami grumbled and pulled the curtain closed.

Korra had been sitting there for hours it felt like, and Asami was nowhere near finding a dress that met her standards.

"Are you even sure I'm the best person for this kind of stuff?" she called to Asami who was unzipping her dress. "I mean, I'm not that fashionable."

Asami laughed from behind the curtain.

"No, I want you specifically."

"But it's so _boring_," she whined.

Korra leaned back on the cushions, supporting her weight with her hands and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

"And this one?"

Korra sat forward and her jaw dropped, a blush beginning to spread its way across her cheeks. Asami had walked out wearing black corset-like lingerie with red lace trim. It fit her figure so well, showing off her best features and Korra tried to unglue her eyes, but it was impossible. Asami grinned triumphantly at her expression and made a provocative stance against the doorframe of the dressing room.

"Is this one boring?"

"Uhh…" Korra swallowed, a lump had formed in her throat. "I don't think you'll have trouble making a business contract if you wear that."

Asami sauntered over to where Korra was sitting, walking slowly and swaying her hips, relishing the look on Korra's face. She bent down in front of Korra and pressed her nose to her ear.

"I think I might wear this for someone else."

"I—I uh," Korra stammered. She cleared her throat in attempt to regain her composure. "And who would that be?"

Asami kissed her ear.

"Who do you think?" she purred.

Korra couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed Asami by the hand and dragged her into the dressing room, wrenching the curtain closed.


	18. Staring Contest

**'Jay aka Jordan' requested: Korrasami staring contest**

**And, 'LitNiche' (about your review) First of all, thanks for your reviews! And I know what you mean about watching the POV shift, but as these being one-offs, it's understood that the readers already know the backstories and thought processes of the characters, so it's unnecessary to focus on one character in particular, which is why I chose third person. Third person POV is ideal for these situations because it's a way to make all of the characters a central focus (as in I can get away with showing inside thoughts of all characters).**

**I don't know why, but for some reason this was a tad more difficult to dream up than the other prompts, so I hope I've done it justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Staring Contest<strong>

"You're going to blink," Asami said, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up into a smirk.

Korra slammed her fist onto the living room table.

"No!" she said with determination, though her eyes were beginning to sting rather painfully.

Asami sat across from her on the floor in the living room of the Sato Mansion, arms folded on the short table, and staring unblinking at Korra. Korra pursed her lips and glared into Asami's bright green eyes.

"Your eye is twitching," Asami teased.

Korra ignored her and held her breath, thinking that it would help for some reason. Her dry eyes were unbearable and she closed them with a frustrated groan.

"Hm, that's seven to zero now, I believe," Asami smiled triumphantly.

"Go again!"

Asami crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a look.

"You know you're not going to win."

"Just go again!"

"Fine."

The two women leaned forward over the table and gazed at each other. After a few moments Korra squinted her watering eyes, willing herself not to blink.

It was no use—she blinked and smacked the table again.

"How do you do that?"

"Practice."

Korra scrunched her eyebrows together. "Practice?"

"Yeah, putting on eye makeup."

"Hmph," Korra huffed. "Okay, one more time."

"No, Korra—"

"Last time! I promise!"

Asami groaned but agreed.

Korra got on her knees and placed her hands on the table's surface, leaning in towards Asami. Asami grinned and mirrored her actions. Their faces were inches apart.

Korra looked back and forth between Asami's eyes, scowling. She felt her eyes begin to prick with the familiar dryness and she frowned. Refusing to accept defeat again, she used a bit of airbending to blow a stream of air directly into Asami's eyes.

Asami jerked her head back in surprise and forced her eyes shut.

"Korra!"

"Hah!" Korra exclaimed in victory, throwing a fist into the air.

"You're such a sore loser," Asami said in annoyance as she rubbed at her eyes.

Korra pouted. "You never said I couldn't use airbending."


	19. Attack Hugs

**A guest requested: Korra is training ****and hasn't seen Asami all day and Asami sneaks up and jumps on Korra's back surprising her**

**I loved writing this one!**

**Also, not sure how many of you have tumblrs, but I'd love to chat with you guys on there (about anything really) so if you want to like, I dunno, get to know me or anything my tumblr URL is the same as on here (peridotpirate)! Not trying to get followers, I just like talking to people that read what I write!**

* * *

><p><strong>Attack Hugs<strong>

Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a breath. She pulled back her arm, and with the full extent of her power, she swung at the punching bag. It flew back and Korra took another stance as it fell towards her. She balanced on one leg and kicked it ferociously. Korra stepped to the side to avoid being hit by the bag and leaned forward, putting her hands on her knees for support as she panted slightly.

She had been training for almost three hours now, trying to pass the time. Every single one of her friends was busy today and Korra was bored out of her mind. Asami had to go to her office earlier than normal and was still gone, Mako and Bolin were out doing something for Lin, and Tenzin had taken everyone on Air Temple Island to visit the Southern Air Temple. All day she just moped around the Sato Mansion, doing absolutely nothing productive, until she decided that spending some time in the Sato's gym might take her mind off of her crushing boredom. The gym was a large open-spaced room that was just a short walk from the courtyard, and was well stocked with all the equipment Korra could ask for.

Korra squinted at the clock on the far wall. Asami would be home in two hours. Korra sighed. It couldn't come soon enough. She straightened up and stretched her arms over her head, wincing as the sore muscles were pulled. Korra began to unwrap the cloth around one of her hands, figuring that she'd better get cleaned up before Asami returned.

Korra started towards the short row of full-length lockers and—_wham_!

Something heavy had crashed into her from behind, wrapping itself around Korra. Out of reflex, Korra pushed air at her side to turn around. Since she had been knocked forward, she misjudged her angle and sent herself and her assailant tumbling into the pile of punching bags in the corner.

"Ow!" she heard a familiar voice say underneath her.

"Asami?" Korra rolled over and found her slightly dazed looking girlfriend pushing a punching bag off of her.

"What was that?" she groaned and sat up.

Korra scratched her head. "Sorry, I thought you were attacking me." She grinned sheepishly.

"Attacking you? No, I left my office early and I was trying to surprise you with a hug." Asami complained.

"Oh!" Korra lit up. She leaned over to Asami and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you."

Asami rubbed the back of her neck and winced in pain. "I can tell."

Korra shrunk back.

"Heh…sorry…"


	20. Jealousy

**A Guest requested: Korra and Asami ****go out on the town one night and one gets jealous because a guy hits on the other**

**lol this one was kind of fun to write**

**Again, if you find any grammar errors you have my eternal love if you tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

Asami scowled into her cup, very much _not_ enjoying their new company. She and Korra had decided to get out of the house for a while and went to one of their favorite little bars to get drinks. They had been sitting at the bar for not ten minutes when a handsome man greeted them and seated himself next to Korra.

At first Asami was fine with it; on a daily basis Korra would have people lined up to thank her or pronounce their admiration and whatnot. But then a few minutes into their conversation, the man blatantly began to flirt with Korra, to Asami's great annoyance. What made it worse was that Korra was completely oblivious to it.

Korra and the man began to laugh and Asami quickly drained what remained in her glass. She turned her head slightly in their direction to better eavesdrop. To her horror, the man reached up and brushed his fingers across Korra's jaw.

"Where did you get those cuts from?" he asked as his fingers lingered.

Korra shrugged, thinking nothing of this stranger's touch.

"I accidentally stepped on my friend's fire ferret's tail and tried to pick him up to apologize, and uh, yeah," she chuckled.

Asami glared at him when he retracted his hand. Her instincts told her to grab Korra by the shoulders and drag her away from the man, but, to her dismay, it was not socially acceptable.

"Korra?" she asked rather loudly so both of them would be sure to hear them.

Korra spun on her barstool to face her. "Yeah?"

"I'm about ready to head home."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed. "Okay."

When Asami made sure the man was watching she cupped Korra's cheek and pulled her into a brief yet deep kiss. His eyes widened and Korra blushed from the sudden show of affection.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said playfully.

"I—uh, okay," Korra stammered.

The man uttered an apology to Korra and left the bar with a confused look.

"Aw, there goes my new friend," Korra pouted as she watched him sit down at a booth with a few other guys.

"Sorry," Asami said, trying to hide her smirk.


	21. Imitations

**An anon on tumblr requested: Korra and Asami doing bad impressions of each other**

**This one's rather short because I couldn't think of a way to expand on it for some reason ._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imitations<strong>

"Come on! Make your move already!" Korra complained as Asami contemplated her next move in their Pai Sho game.

"It's a game of strategy, Korra, it's supposed to be a slow game," Asami said for maybe the fifteenth time.

"Hmph," she huffed.

Asami finally made her move and Korra leaned forward. She pursed her lips as she studied the board. She moved a piece diagonally and pulled her hand back.

Asami squinted at the board. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"No, it's an illegal move."

"What? Says who?"

"Says me."

Korra's eyebrows furrowed and she straightened her back, touching her fingers to her chest.

"Oh, because I'm Asami and I know everything," she said in a mocking tone.

"I don't sound like that!" Asami complained.

"I'm so much better than you because I have my own company and I can build stuff."

Asami scowled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm Korra and I love my muscles more than anything and I'll crush you all with my Avatar and spirit-y powers," she said in a deep voice.

"Spirit-y powers?" Korra smirked.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Korra brought up her arms and flexed. She kissed her bicep.

"And that's right. My muscles are pretty amazing."


	22. Shower Time

**No one prompted me with this one, but I saw it on tumblr and I thought "Oh yes, I must write this." The prompt is: Person A of your OTP decides to sneak up on Person B in the shower, but doesn't know that Person B likes to take really cold showers.**

**Agggh I love this so much ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Shower Time<strong>

Asami poked her head through her bedroom door and looked around.

"Korra?" she asked.

There was no reply.

Asami frowned and entered the room. She had been looking for Korra ever since she got home from her office, and so far her efforts had gone unrewarded.

As she stepped further into the room she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Asami smirked. She crept up to the door and pressed her ear to it. It didn't sound as if Korra was getting out, so she stepped back and stripped down to nothing. Asami tossed her clothes to the side, and as quietly as she could, she opened the door.

Asami tiptoed in and shut the door behind her. Korra's clothes lay in a heap in front of her and she gingerly stepped over them as she neared the shower. Through the curtain, she could see Korra's silhouette moving as she scrubbed at her hair.

Once she had reached the shower, she pulled back the curtain and jumped in and immediately wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

Korra jumped and yelled in surprise to the unexpected embrace. Asami squealed suddenly as she felt the spray of ice cold water and lurched backwards. She slipped on the slick tile and fell, her feet knocking into Korra's legs and caused Korra to come plummeting down on top of her.

Both women groaned from their little tumble.

"Asami," Korra moaned as she pushed herself up, hovering over her shivering girlfriend, "What the hell?"

Asami's teeth were chattering. The little droplets of water falling onto her from Korra's body sent piercing tingles up and down her skin; though thankfully, Korra was blocking the direct stream from the showerhead.

"I just wanted to say hi," she said through her quivering teeth.

Korra looked up and down her bare and trembling body, and a smile found its way to her lips.

"Hi," she chuckled.

Asami grinned weakly and tried to sit up.

"Okay, let me up, I need to get out."

Korra wouldn't allow her to move and trapped Asami underneath her.

"But you made such an effort! You should stay."

"No, no, it's way too cold for me."

Korra pressed her lips to Asami's. Asami shuddered against her freezing lips and tried to push her off. Korra smiled and moved aside. Asami scrambled to her knees in attempt of escape, but Korra grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back under the spray of the shower.

"Korra!" she yelped as Korra laughed behind her.

"C'mon, Asami! I want you to stay!" She gripped Asami tighter to her and kissed her neck.

Asami squirmed in Korra's arms, soaking wet now, and regretting her entire decision.

"Korra let me go!"

"Fine…" she said with mock disappointment and removed her arms slowly from around Asami.

Asami tore herself away as quickly as she could and climbed out of the shower, wrapping herself up in a towel.

Korra stood and opened the curtain more.

"I can warm you up quickly with firebending if you want," she said through a smile.

Asami scowled at her and exited the bathroom without another word.

**Ugh this adorable ship will be the death of me**


	23. Initiative

**Anonymous on tumblr requested: Korra notes that once again it's Asami that takes the initiative to make out, and say. Asami looks at her, an eyebrow up and mockingly reminds her why: Korra had taken the initiative for their first time and she had been 200% clumsy..."but in a cute way!"**

**This one made me laugh so hard when I read it!**

**So because you're all the same reviewers I feel as though we have a mutual friendship, or whatever this is, so I just want to say thank you and I appreciate your constant reviews and unwavering support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Initiative<strong>

Asami flattened out as she lay atop of Korra, pressing her harder against the couch so that there was no space in-between them. Korra curled her fingers into Asami's beautiful black hair and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"You did it again," Korra mumbled the second Asami's lips left hers. She didn't have time to explain before Asami silenced her with another kiss.

She tried again.

"You started it again."

"Hmph?" Asami asked against her mouth.

Korra pushed her away slightly and Asami frowned.

"You started it again," she repeated.

Asami squinted down at her. "Started what?"

"This."

"What?"

"The kissing," Korra said exasperatedly.

Asami sat up on Korra's lap and raised a threatening eyebrow.

"And?" she asked, awaiting clarification.

"W—well, what if I wanted to take initiative? How come you always start it?"

"Don't you remember what happened the first time we did this? You _did_ take initiative."

"Why won't you let me do it anymore then?" Korra huffed.

Asami tried to hide a small smile as she gazed down at her pouting girlfriend.

"Because you were so, I dunno, clumsy," Asami giggled. "You didn't know what to do with your hands half of the time, and you bit my lip accidentally more than once."

Korra gaped at her. "I wasn't clumsy!"

"Yes you were," she teased. Asami laid back down on Korra and nuzzled her neck. "But in a cute way."

Korra scowled at the ceiling.

"Well I've had some experience now."

Asami laughed against her and kissed her jaw.

"That's right, you have," she said coyly.

Korra held Asami to her and rolled them off of the couch, landing on the floor with a light thud. She kissed Asami passionately and her fingers found the hem of Asami's shirt. She hiked up the shirt and slid her fingertips over Asami's pale stomach and she shuddered under Korra's touch.

"Am I still clumsy?" Korra asked against Asami's mouth with a grin.


	24. Zaofu

**On tumblr someone requested: ****Asami takes care of Korra after Zaheer almost kidnapped her in Zaofu.**

**(Note: At this point in the show I have a headcannon that they were kind of together, as in a confessed mutual attraction, but not anything more than that so far, and they hadn't told anyone about it yet, so that's why they have separate rooms and whatnot, ya feel me?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zaofu<strong>

Lin and Asami brought Korra back to her small guest house; she was too weak and exhausted to make it there on her own. Asami helped Korra to her bed. Once she was seated on the edge of the mattress, Asami knelt down in front of her and took her hand.

"You okay?" she asked quietly and rubbed her thumb over the back of Korra's hand gently.

Korra sighed. "My legs still feel heavy from the toxin dart." She rubbed her temple with the heel of her free hand and winced. "And I have a pretty bad headache."

Asami squeezed her hand. "They said the dart's poison will work itself out eventually, but I can go get you some medicine for the headache."

"I don't want any more medicine," Korra shook her head.

"Okay," Asami said softly.

Korra kept glancing at the windows, afraid that she would see that Zaheer and the others have returned. Asami followed her gaze and understood. She turned to Lin.

"Would you mind keeping watch for a little bit? I think it might help her relax."

Lin nodded and exited the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

"Just get some rest and let me know if you need anything," Asami said as she let go of Korra's hand and stood to leave. She felt like Korra needed some space to calm down.

Korra grabbed her wrist when she turned around.

"Actually, I do need something."

Asami peered down at her, waiting for her continue.

Korra hesitated. "I—uh, I wanted to ask if you'd stay with me tonight?" She looked down at the floor. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Perhaps she was wrong.

Korra was immensely relieved and released Asami's wrist. She stretched out on the bed and Asami laid down next to her, pulling her close. Korra wrapped her arm tentatively around Asami's stomach. Their relationship was so new that she didn't want to do anything that Asami might not like. But she didn't say anything, and even put an arm around Korra's shoulders, so she tightened her grip and hugged Asami to her.

Neither of them spoke, each too worried to ruin the moment. Soon they dozed off, holding fast to each other.

* * *

><p>Asami was wrenched from her sleep when Korra suddenly jerked in her arms. Korra covered her eyes with crossed arms and pulled herself into a tight ball, her head resting on Asami's stomach.<p>

"Korra?!" Asami asked urgently, her voice thick with sleep.

She blinked in the darkness and became aware of the moaning girl that rested against her. Asami rested her hand on Korra's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Korra?" she repeated.

Korra continued to make incoherent noises and gave no response.

Asami shook her hard.

"Korra!"

Korra twisted against her and pulled her arms back. Asami was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat up quickly and looked into Asami's wide eyes.

"What?!" Korra asked from being startled awake.

Asami's eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"Are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare." She reached over to her and wiped away a tear that rolled down Korra's cheek.

Korra immediately put her hands to her face and was shocked to find them so damp. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"Uh—yeah, actually. I had a dream about when I was little."

"And?" Asami prompted her.

Korra looked down at her lap.

"And…it was about when I was four years old and Chief Sokka died trying to save me from Zaheer when he came to kidnap me the first time."

Fresh tears began to pool in Korra's eyes. Asami pulled Korra into a hug, pressing her cheek against Korra's head.

"It's okay, because we're going to keep you safe," she kissed the top of her head. "I'll keep you safe."

Korra relaxed against her and the tears started to flow. Asami held her all night, being the comfort that Korra desperately needed. Within minutes the front of Asami's nightgown had been drenched in tears, but it only made her hold Korra closer.


	25. Drunk

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting drunk with a bunch of their friends. Person A tries to make out with everyone while Person B gets insanely jealous.**

**This is definitely one of my favorite prompts to write.**

**Also, about why Korra would possibly take freezing cold showers, I assumed 1) She might like them after working out. And 2) I mean, she's from the Southern Water Tribe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk<strong>

Asami always hated it when it was her turn to be the designated driver whenever she and her friends wanted to go out for drinks. Before every trip to the bar, the four of them (five, when Opal joined them) would draw straws, and the one with the shortest had to still be sober by the end of the night.

What annoyed her most was not being able to handle seeing how her friends acted when they were drunk: Mako was the overconfident jerk, Korra was overly touchy-feely, Bolin just cried all the time, and Opal usually fell asleep. Naturally, her inebriated senses would make her think nothing of how her friends acted, but sadly once more she had to endure their freshly drunk quirks.

The five of them were sitting in a C-shaped booth at their favorite bars, four of them obviously drunk, and Asami sat on one of the ends, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass.

Korra was running her hand up and down the inside of Asami's right thigh, and for the first few moments she enjoyed it, until she noticed Korra doing it to Opal too. She tolerated Korra's touchiness to other people only because she knew she couldn't stop herself. Asami thought she was being clever when she strategically placed Korra in-between two girls, but apparently that plan crashed and burned within minutes of Korra's inebriation.

Suddenly Bolin burst into tears and everyone stared at him.

"What're you cryin' about?" Mako asked gruffly.

Bolin's bottom lip jutted out and he wiped at his eyes.

"I was just thinkin' that Korra'n'I never had'n'a real date!" He straightened up. "I mean—you've dated 'er and you've dated her!" he complained pointing at Mako and then at Asami. "An' I'm sure _you've_ dated 'er too without me knowing!" he said accusingly at Opal next to him.

Opal just gazed at him with hazy eyes and yawned.

Korra gasped and removed her hands from her neighbors' legs. She scrambled over Opal and seated herself next to Bolin.

"S'okay Bolin," she said in a comforting voice and placed a hand on his arm. "We can hav a date right now!"

Bolin sniffed. "Okay."

Korra seized him on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Asami tensed and glared at the pair of them. It took every ounce of her self-restraint to not reach across the table and yank Korra off of him. Thankfully Korra leaned back, though not as soon as Asami would have preferred, and smiled wide to the group.

Opal just stared at her, either unaware or unimpressed. Bolin looked at Opal and fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"I cheated on you! Opal! I cheated! I cleated, Opal! Cheated! I'm sorry!" he wailed as he crossed his arms on the table and sobbed into them.

"Bro," Mako said soothingly and patted him on the back.

Korra looked up at Mako.

"How long's it—hic—been since I've kissed you?"

Mako shrugged. "Loooong time."

"Okay then."

She placed her hand on Bolin's back and used him for support as she leaned over and kissed Mako.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed furiously. If she was a firebender, flames would have been shooting out of her ears.

Korra pulled away from him and looked around to see who'd called her. She caught Opal's eye and mistook her for being the one that spoke.

"Aw, don' feel left out Op'l!" she said.

Korra pushed off of Bolin and ungracefully straddled Opal's lap and grabbed her in the same manner that she had previously with Bolin and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Asami's eyes widened in shock and fury and she reached over and grabbed Korra's jaw and forced her mouth away from Opal's.

"Mmmph!" Korra complained as she grabbed Asami's wrist. She climbed off of Opal and seated herself so that she was facing Asami's seething form.

"Ur jus' jel'us no'ne's kissing you," Korra slurred matter-of-factly.

Next to her Opal pitched forward and smacked her head onto the table and began to snore lightly as Bolin continued to cry.

"I can kiss you if you wan'" Korra said trying to be seductive through her drunken stupor and she began rubbing Asami's leg as she had before.

"Yeah," Mako encouraged from across the table.

Asami gave him an icy look.

"No. Not while you're like this," she said pointedly to Korra.

Korra pouted and tried to kiss her anyways. Asami pushed her away gently, but sternly.

"Korra," she threatened.

"Asamiiiiii," Korra complained.


	26. Ikki's Question

**On tumblr an anon requested a prompt based on this text post by _glamourweaver_: "So after she gets back from the Spirit World, how long do you think before Ikki innocently asks Asami why she started cutting her nails short?"**

**Ooooooooh my god when I read this I couldn't stop laughing**

**And to answer many of your guys' rhetorical questions on "I wonder what kind of drunk Asami would be" if I wrote her being drunk I would 100% go with the "Moody Drunk" if you know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikki's Question<strong>

Korra and Asami sat together on the front steps of the training center on Air Temple Island, watching the sunset and drinking tea. They were staying on the island because they had just returned from their trip to the Spirit World a few days ago and now wanted to spend time with Tenzin and his family.

Korra leaned against Asami, rested her head on her shoulder, and closed her eyes. The two of them sat in sweet silence as they watched the sun sink lower and lower into the sky. Asami had picked one of the small wildflowers that grew on the island and twisted it slowly between her fingers in her lap.

"Hi Korra, Hi Asami!" Ikki greeted them brightly. Asami twisted around and saw the young airbender walking over to where they were sitting.

"Hi Ikki," she said in return.

"What're ya guys doin'?" Ikki asked as she plopped down next to Asami.

"Just watching the sunset."

"Oh!"

Korra sat up and brought her tea cup up to her mouth. Ikki folded her legs on the step and was observing the wildflower in Asami's hand.

"Why'd you cut nails short? They were so long and pretty before," Ikki asked and she took Asami's hand between her own.

Korra choked on her tea beside her.

"Uh…" Asami said, her mind blanking on an immediate response.

Korra was having a small coughing fit as she tried to clear her throat.

"Are you okay Korra?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah," Korra croaked and coughed again.

"Well…" Asami started, a blush already began to warm her pale cheeks.

Ikki kept smiling at her, completely oblivious.

"I—um broke one nail…and then…decided to even them out…?" she lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Asami laughed awkwardly. "It's okay."


	27. Sacked Out

**Prompt: Korra picking up a sleepy Asami and carries her to bed and Asami just snuggles her face into Korra's shoulder**

**It's super super late and I'm tried to keep my eyes open the whole time I was writing this. I just thought at the last moment that I'd knock one of the prompts out of the way real quick, so here you go and I'm probably going to go sleep now**

* * *

><p><strong>Sacked Out<strong>

"Asami?" Korra called when she returned home.

There was no sight of her so Korra wandered the vastness that was the Sato Mansion. She didn't find her in the living room, kitchen, bedroom, or the home gym. All of Asami's vehicles were in the garage, so Korra knew that she had to be around here somewhere.

Korra climbed the grand staircase and wandered down the hall until she reached the study. She pushed open the door and peered in.

"Asami?"

Despite the absence of a reply, Korra opened the door all the way and stepped in. A lamp was lit on at the large oak desk by the window, and slumped against the desk was Asami.

Korra smiled at her from the doorway. Asami lay face down on a pile of charts and diagrams, her hair tied up into a disheveled pony tail. Korra tiptoed over to her and nudged her gently on the shoulder.

"_Are you asleep_?" she whispered through her grin.

Asami didn't move or make a sound. Korra sighed and squatted down next to the desk. She carefully pulled Asami's upper body up from the desk and looped one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. Korra stood slowly and carried Asami almost bridal-style out of the study. Asami murmured softly and leaned her head against Korra's chest.

Korra made it down the hall to the master bedroom and walked through the door sideways, careful not to bang Asami's head or feet. She squinted in the darkness and thankfully made it to the bed without tripping over one of Asami's many fancy shoes.

Korra laid Asami on her usual side of the bed and slowly pulled off her boots and set them on the floor. Once she had her tucked into bed, Korra stripped down to what she normally slept in (which was nothing) and quietly climbed into bed next to the still asleep Asami. Korra was amazed that she hadn't woken her up yet with all of the jostling around and whatnot.

Asami rolled over and snuggled against Korra, pressing her face into her shoulder. Korra wrapped her arm around her and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight Asami," she whispered.


	28. The Storm

**Prompt: Korra and Asami cuddling on the couch while a massive storm rages on outside.**

**Okay, don't hate me because of the length on this one. If it's such a simple scene, does it really need more?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Storm<strong>

"You'd better not fall asleep on me," Asami joked. "I need the company."

"Mhmm," Korra murmured with closed eyes.

Heavy sheets of rain hammered against the windows of the Sato Mansion, and Korra and Asami had found themselves lounging in the living room sipping warm tea all morning. They had started off sitting shoulder to shoulder, but now Korra was resting her head in Asami's lap.

Asami stroked her hair as she gazed out the window at the turmoil of grey skies and swaying trees.

"I think I'm going to pass on going to the office today."

The corners of Korra's lips curved upwards and she twisted in Asami's lap and nuzzled her face into Asami's navel.

"I like that idea."


	29. Elevator Arguments

**Prompt: Korra and Asami are stuck in an elevator while/after they've had a fight.**

**Ah, yes, the most famous OTP situation. I can't believe it's taken me 28 prompts to get to this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator Arguments<strong>

"I can't believe you'd say that! I'm the Avatar, Asami, I have to do things like that!" Korra said as she jabbed at the down button on the elevator.

"That's always your excuse_, 'I'm the Avatar_!'" Asami seethed.

The elevator doors opened with a chipper _ding_ and the two women entered. Korra pressed the ground floor button and Asami made a point of standing as far away from her as she could.

"Well, it's not like I can stop being the Avatar!" Korra pressed her hand to her face. "You wouldn't understand."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't—"

Suddenly the elevator shuddered to an immediate stop. Asami stumbled and Korra caught her by the arm. With a glare, she tore her arm out of Korra's grip. Korra scowled and turned to the control panel. She pressed the main floor button over and over, but nothing happened. She pounded it with her fist.

"Move!"

"Beating it won't make it work," Asami said pointedly from her corner.

Korra hit it once more with a growl.

"Then you make it work, Miss 'I Can Fix Anything,'" she spat.

Asami sniffed. "Fine. I will." She roughly pulled Korra back and examined the control panel. She pressed a few buttons and tried to pop it open, but she didn't have a screwdriver or anything of the sort.

"Ugh," she complained.

Korra put up her pointer finger and a small flame came to life.

"I can get it open."

Asami batted her arm away.

"No, you can't do that; you might get some of the wiring."

Korra grumbled and stepped over to the door. She managed to slide her fingers in the crack and tried to wedge them apart. After much struggling, she pushed them far enough apart to see a solid concrete wall with wires and bars running from top to bottom. She groaned and let the doors slam shut.

Asami leaned against the wall and watched Korra pace the small space. She paced for a long time and the longer she did, the more annoyed Asami became.

"Would you just stop with that?" she said loudly. "It's making me anxious. Just sit down or something, I'm sure maintenance is working on it right now."

Korra halted and gave her an icy stare.

"You know what? I'm just going to find an alternate way out."

She looked up at the ceiling. _I could make a hole big enough for me to crawl out_, she thought.

Asami guessed her intentions and scowled.

"Of course, you're always on the move. You can't stand to just sit and wait for other people, _who are very capable of doing their job_, to do something."

Korra clenched her jaw. Asami wanted to play this game again? Fine. She stomped over to where she was standing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she straightened up, trying to be intimidating. Sadly for Korra it wasn't enough, and Asami was still able to glare down at her without even trying.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh, hmm," Korra said sarcastically. "I don't remember that _saving someone's life_ isn't considered a priority!"

Asami's eyes pricked with anger and she pointed a threatening finger in Korra's face.

"It doesn't mean _you_ have to be the one to save them!"

"So the next time I see an old lady being mugged or someone dangling from a window I should just shrug my shoulders and say, '_Oh, no the police will take care of that_,' and keep walking?"

Asami groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Spirits, Korra! I'm saying you don't need to risk your life for things other people can take care of!" she roared.

Anger continued to boil in Korra's stomach, but she finally saw a glimpse of what Asami was getting at. She just wanted to keep her safe, Korra understood that, but _ugh_ why does she have to be so infuriating about it?

Her anger stirred up another emotion inside. Desire? Something about Asami's raised voice and assertiveness was arousing. Korra studied Asami's stone-like face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a scowl, her lips shaped a frown, and her usually inviting eyes were livid. Korra lingered on her lips, they appeared so warm and soft despite the harsh words that flowed from them.

As much as she wanted to hold her ground and set Asami straight, she was overcome with a primal instinct and reached up and roughly grabbed the sides of her face. Korra pulled her down and pressed her lips hard against Asami's.

Asami's eyes flew open in shock and she pushed Korra away. She caught her breath and glared down at her. Korra was also panting, but for a different reason. Asami couldn't help herself, and she dragged Korra back to her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Korra grunted in surprise; she hadn't expected Asami to reciprocate. She gladly placed her hands on Asami's hips and shoved her up against the wall. This form of arguing was much more enjoyable.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair because she knew it drove her crazy. As if on cue, Korra moaned against her mouth and swiftly grabbed under Asami's knees and hoisted her up. Asami wrapped her legs around her waist and smiled inwardly at her victory. She relished in knowing how to control Korra with the simplest of actions. Korra, on the other hand, didn't like that so much.

Just as their passionate kiss was beginning to deepen, the elevator jerked violently and the two of them were thrown to the ground. The cables were working now and they could feel themselves moving again.

"Ow!" Korra complained as she rubbed her head.

Asami lay sprawled on top of her and groaned against Korra's chest. She finally propped herself up and blinked down at Korra. Korra stared up at her with cautious eyes. They were both afraid to say anything; they didn't want to reignite their former argument.

Asami noticed how swollen Korra's lips looked now and wanted nothing more than to lean down and take her bottom lip between her teeth…

"Asami," Korra said quietly.

Asami snapped out of it and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you just want to help people."

Korra sighed in relief. She was expecting another round of angry bantering. Asami rested her forehead against Korra's and evened out her breathing.

"Me too," Korra whispered. She tilted her head back and kissed Asami tenderly.

The elevator _dinged_, signaling they had reached the ground floor. Having realized where they were, the two of them sprung apart and scrambled to their feet.

The doors slid open and they were greeted by two men in uniforms.

"We are so sorry about that—the pulley system malfunctioned," one of them said.

"It's okay," Asami said reassuringly and she looked down at Korra.


	30. Sick

**Prompt: Asami has an upset tummy and Korra waits on her hand and foot until she feels better**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy and stuff inside .**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

"Korra, is all this necessary?"

"What're you talking about?" Korra asked as she dumped a pile of blankets on the floor in front of where Asami sat on the couch.

Asami grinned at her. "This," she pointed to the blankets, the pile of books and magazines, and then to the many cups of tea on the end table.

"What? Am I not allowed to take care of my girlfriend?" she pouted.

The night before Asami had eaten undercooked fish at a new restaurant she and Korra had tried, and was now suffering from food poisoning. All morning she had been running between the couch and the toilet.

Asami opened her arms and gestured for her. Korra obeyed and curled up against her on the couch, nestling against the base of her neck.

"It's really sweet, but I'm not dying."

"Are you sure?" She reached up and pressed the back of her hand to Asami's cheek. "You still feel really hot."

"I'm fine," Asami reassured as she felt another wave of nausea.

Korra sighed. "I just feel bad since I chose the restaurant and everything…"

Asami kissed the top of her head.

"Just stay here with me and I'll feel much better."


	31. Puddle Jumping

**Prompt: Korra purposely jumping in a puddle to get Asami wet**

**This ship is just too cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puddle Jumping<strong>

Korra and Asami walked hand in hand down the streets of Republic City. It was finally a nice day after a massive storm had lingered, and they decided to visit Avatar Korra Park. They had to be careful where they stepped because there were still good sized puddles that littered the streets and sidewalks.

Korra inhaled and smiled. The air always smelled refreshing after it rained.

As the two of them neared a rather large puddle, Korra had a sudden idea and smiled mischievously. Asami hummed lightly and began to steer them around the puddle. When they were close enough, Korra leapt from Asami's side and jumped in the puddle, using a bit of waterbending to help her trajectory.

Asami yelped as the puddle-water splashed her midsection and legs.

"_Korra_!" she cried as Korra began to laugh. "I'm completely soaked!"

"What?" she managed to ask through her sniggers.

Asami scowled and ripped her hand out of Korra's and stormed off down the street.

"Asami!" Korra complained with a grin. She started to follow her down the street. "C'mon Asami!"

Asami stuck her nose in the air and ignored her. Korra quickened her pace.

"Asami!"


	32. The Gym

**This prompt is based off of a fanart on tumblr (if you really want to find it, you can search under my Korrasami tag and it shouldn't be too far down the tag)**

**Yes, I warned you that college will delay my prompt-writing, but I still love the support and nice reviews that you leave!**

**And I had a handful of readers, here and on tumblr, say that they didn't expect Asami to get made in the "Puddle Jumping" fic, but you guys have to remember that she's still a little princess-y sometimes..lol**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gym<strong>

Mako stood outside the gym in the Pro-Bending arena, wrapping fresh fabric around his hands. He heard the familiar click of heels and looked up. A smile crept up on his face.

"Hey Asami."

Asami waved. "Hi," she said as she got nearer.

"You lookin' for Korra?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "We've got a lunch date."

"Oh cool, she's still training in there with Bolin," he said and gestured behind him with his thumb.

"Thanks!"

Thankfully they had reached a point where she didn't feel so awkward talking about her relationship with Korra around Mako. He seemed to really be happy for the two of them, despite their rocky past.

Asami pushed open the double doors and entered the massive gym. She found Bolin and Korra easily as they were both grunting loudly with every stone they hurled at a net on the far side of the room.

"Ooh, nice one!" she heard Bolin say after Korra nearly broke the net from the force of her blow. They high-fived and returned to their stances.

Asami smiled at the pair of them. She loved when Korra was on a high just after training; she practically hopped all over the place and a smile never left her lips. Nothing could make Korra more energized than slugging away at a punching bag for hours.

Not only was it Korra's ecstatic attitude from training that Asami enjoyed, but also seeing her girlfriend half naked, panting, and drenched in sweat was a treat.

"Korra!" Asami called over to her.

Korra twisted around with an earth disc hovering above her hand. She caught sight of Asami and beamed.

"Okay give me a second!" she shouted. She huffed and reeled her arm back to launch the disc.

Asami found Korra's gym bag on a bench by the lockers and seated herself next to it as she waited. Korra threw a couple more discs at the net and began jogging over to Asami.

As she got closer, Asami noticed there was something different about her appearance, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Korra wore her usual training clothes, a blue tank top that only reached the top of her stomach and darker blue shorts, so it couldn't have been that.

Korra smiled widely as she approached her and grabbed a small towel from her bag. Asami noticed as she bent down that Korra's already short hair had managed to be pulled up into a wolf-tail style ponytail. Asami's stomach did the smallest of flips. With her cropped hair out of the way, the curve of her jawline was visible, allowing Asami to marvel at where it met Korra's slight neck. Somehow the smallest of changes in Korra's appearance made her stomach flutter the way that it did.

"Phew!" Korra exclaimed and she wiped her forehead with her towel. "Let me clean up and we can go to lunch."

But Asami didn't hear her. She was too busy being caught up in the proximity of her sweating girlfriend. The musky scent radiating from her body drove Asami insane. She was close enough to where she could drag Korra onto her lap effortlessly; too bad she couldn't find it in her to move at all. Her eyes were glued to Korra's well-defined stomach, transfixed by the beads of sweat that slowly made their way down that stretch of caramel skin.

"Asami?"

"Mmm…" she itched to trace her fingers down Korra's stomach, though she was aware that Mako had just entered.

"Asami!"

"What?" Asami asked startled. She looked up at Korra with wide eyes. She was peering down at her with her eyebrows drawn together in slight confusion.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Asami blushed at seeing that she had been caught. The corners of Korra's lips turned up into a small smile.

"I—um…lunch?" she spluttered.

Korra's smile broadened and she chuckled. "Yeah, I said I'd clean up real quick and then we can go."

She turned to her bag and started rummaging around for her clean clothes and shower soaps. Asami found that she was able to move again and stood. She placed a hand on Korra's hip from behind and her heart jumped slightly in her chest at the contact. She massaged her thumb against Korra's sweaty waist and leaned down and brought her lips close to Korra's ear.

"You know I have a gym at the estate," she said in a low voice.

Korra knew exactly what she was getting at, so she decided to play dumb.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Asami purred into her ear.

"What's so great about that gym? They're the same to me."

"Well my gym doesn't have an audience."

"Well I'd get more training done here."

"But you'd get a different kind of workout at mine."

Korra blushed despite having predicted that kind of response.

She shrugged nonchalantly under Asami's touch. "Eh. I like this gym more."

"_Korra_," Asami groaned and pressed her forehead to Korra's shoulder.

"What? I know that if I want to ever get any real training done I have to do it where you can't assault me."

Asami released Korra and turned her around on the spot.

"Oh, is that what you call it?" she asked with mock irritation.

A smirk played at the corners of Korra's lips. "Yes," she said daringly.

"Hm," Asami mused.

Korra pushed up on the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Asami's lips. Asami smiled into the kiss and draped her hands around Korra's waist.

"Get a room!" they heard Mako shout from across the gym.

The two pulled apart and Korra stuck her tongue out at him.

Korra untangled herself from Asami and grabbed her gym bag.

"Right. Let me shower and change real quick and we can leave."

"I'll come with you."

Korra smiled knowingly and raised an eyebrow. "No, if you come with me we'll miss our lunch date."

Asami bit her bottom lip. "So?" she asked innocently.

"No," Korra pointed to the ground. "You wait here."

Asami pouted and crossed her arms as she took a seat on the bench.


	33. How to Share a Bed

**This prompt was: Asami and Korra sleeping in the same bed. But I changed it just a bit.**

**It has been 2 weeks into my spring term and I'm ready for summer already. But I will power through, try to maintain my 4.0, and write as many Korrasami fics inbetween stressing and studying.**

* * *

><p><strong>How to Share a Bed with the Avatar<strong>

Before Asami and Korra had ever shared a bed, Asami had the impression that Korra was a restless sleeper. And she was right. Korra's range of sleeping positions was rather large, from wrapped around Asami's side to stretching out horizontally across the bed. She hardly ever remained still, unless she was having a nightmare. Asami would always know that she was okay as long as she wasn't curled up into a tight ball when she slept.

When they first began to share a bed, Asami would constantly be woken by a tossing Avatar and moved away from her. Somehow, in her sleep, Korra would almost retaliate and roll over to trap her again. Asami would try her best those first nights to escape Korra's sleep induced embrace, but the more she did, the more Korra would wake up in the middle of the night and complain. Asami learned that the only way either of them would get a good night's sleep was if she let Korra sleep however she liked.

Upon realizing that, Asami dealt with sleeping while her girlfriend lay splayed across her with her arms locked around her neck. After a while she got used to it and would lie in a position that made it easy for Korra to latch onto her. She now found these embraces to be extremely comforting and loving, though Asami would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy some nights alone when Korra was away for her Avatar duties.

* * *

><p>After a long and tedious day spent with the President, Korra and Asami were finally allowed to go home and drag themselves to bed. They didn't even bother with dinner; they only had enough energy to slowly make it to the bedroom to strip and fall onto the bed with a sigh.<p>

Asami pulled her legs up and yanked the sheets out from under her. She held them up for Korra, and once she had rolled under them, Asami followed suit. Korra snuggled into Asami's already waiting arms and buried her face into her shoulder.

"G'night Asami," she managed.

But Asami was already slipping and fell asleep before she could mumble a reply.

Asami awoke with a pinch in her neck and groaned softly. She blinked sluggishly for a moment before realizing her position had changed since she had fallen asleep. Korra was playing the big spoon with her face pressed between Asami's shoulder blades and her arms held her in an iron grip.

Asami knew the only way to relieve her pain would be to roll over, so she risked waking her girlfriend by twisting her body around as slowly as possible. Korra grumbled something incoherently, but otherwise was completely asleep. Asami faced her now and snaked her arms around Korra's waist and rested her forehead against hers. Their legs tangled together and she breathed in Korra's scent, letting her eyes droop closed.

She felt a light pressure against her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered into Korra's sleepy kiss.

"Mmph," was her reply.

Asami smiled and kissed her back with equal gentleness.

Korra was apparently starting to wake up and she brought her hand up and cupped Asami's cheek. She tilted her face down to give her better access to her girlfriend's lips.

Asami enjoyed these lazy kisses. There was no sexual desire behind them, just pure love and affection. They laid there kissing lightly for a moment before Korra propped herself up on her elbow and climbed on top of Asami. She rested herself between Asami's legs and tangled her fingers into Asami's dark locks, pulling them closer to each other.

Asami grunted in surprise. She had not intended for this miniature make out session, but stuff happens. She took hold of Korra's waist and rolled them back to how they were previously laying on their sides.

Korra frowned against her lips and tilted her head back to look at Asami.

"What?" she asked in an almost hurt tone.

Asami stroked her arm in reassurance. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Korra pouted, but Asami could clearly see the dreariness in her eyes. Asami gave her one last tender kiss before closing her eyes again. Korra sighed and nuzzled closer to Asami and let herself be taken by sleep once more.


	34. Korra's Embarrassment

**Even if I don't update as quickly as I used to, still know I love all of you who review and follow these little quips!**

**I'm actually writing a real book, like a _book_ book, so that's why I'm trying to focus my free time on that instead of these... don't hate me lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's Embarrassment<strong>

Korra yawned deeply and stretched out her arms to hold Asami. Her hands met an empty side of the bed and she cracked her eyes open.

"'Sami?" she murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I have to run to the office early today," Korra heard Asami say somewhere in the bedroom. She must be in a hurry because Korra could hear her running back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

"Mmph," she complained and curled up where Asami usually slept.

Her eyes shut and the sound of heels clicking on the floorboards came close to the bed. She felt something warm on her face and opened an eye. Asami was bent over her, hair thrown into a somewhat tidy bun, pressing a good morning kiss to her cheek.

"Why don't you come to my office later and we can have lunch?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Mmph," Korra repeated and dragged the covers over her head.

When Korra had finally found it in her to get out of bed, she quickly threw on her clothes and searched for Naga. She had some time to kill before she had to meet Asami for lunch, so she decided to head over to Air Temple Island.

She reached the island and released Naga to go wander or play with the baby bison. As she neared the main entrance, she saw Pabu rolling in a patch of grass. Korra perked up at realizing that it must mean Bolin was somewhere here.

"Oh, hey!" Korra called out as she saw Kai and Jinora step around the corner. They greeted her as they got closer and Korra pulled them into a hug. "Have you seen Bolin?" She turned around and craned her neck around the courtyard.

"Uh, Korra?" Jinora asked with eyebrows drawn together. "You—"

"Yeah, he's feeding the bison with Opal," Kai interrupted, grabbing Jinora by the arm and steering her away, giggling the whole time.

"Kai!" Jinora protested.

Korra thanked them and jogged over to the holding pins on the other side of the island. The whole time she received odd looks from the air acolytes that were about their daily tasks.

When she finally arrived to the pins, she found Bolin leaning up against the wooden gate while Opal airbent a pile of hay over to a bison, who accepted it happily.

"Hey guys," Korra smiled at them.

They both turned to her and returned the smile. Bolin suddenly started laughing and Opal jabbed him with her elbow in his rib cage.

"Ow!" he complained and rubbed his stomach. "What, it's funny!"

Opal rolled her eyes. "Korra you have something on your cheek."

"Hmm? Oh, that's why the acolytes were staring me down." She rubbed vigorously at her cheek with the heel of her hand.

"Wait—oh, never mind," Opal sighed.

"So what're you doing here?" Bolin asked through a roll of laughter.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi before I go to eat with Asami."

"Oh, fun," Opal beamed at her.

"Is that what you call it?" Bolin asked. "_OW_!"

Opal had shoved him into the post he was leaning against and he fell to the ground.

Korra pursed her lips in total confusion and decided that it was time to leave the couple to sort out whatever issue they were currently dealing with.

"Um…Okay…I'll see you later."

Before she headed to Future Industries, she found Tenzin and gave him a quick wave hello. He regarded her with an almost embarrassed expression and said nothing.

Confused, Korra found Naga again and left the island, wondering why everyone was acting so strange. She made it to Future Industries just in time for when Asami takes her usual lunch break. After walking around the lobby, riding an elevator up to the top floor, and wandering past the receptionist's desk, she finally reached Asami's office.

Her receptionist stared at her with raised eyebrows so she glared back. Korra was absolutely fed up with everyone today and grumbled as she pushed open the office door.

Asami was signing a building permit and smiled up at her from her desk. Once Korra got closer and plopped down into the chair on the opposite side of her desk, Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra noticed the look on her face and grimaced.

"Not you too," she complained. "Everyone's been staring at me today! What's the problem?"

Asami tried not to smile and she pulled out a handkerchief.

"Well, have you looked in the mirror today?" she asked and rounded the desk to stand in front of her slightly fuming girlfriend.

"No?"

Asami couldn't help but grin and she licked the end of the cloth. Korra regarded her with a confused expression and leaned back in her chair.

"What're you—"

Asami grabbed Korra by the chin and held her head in place as she wiped at her cheek. She released her and handed her the cloth. The white cloth had a deep red smear.

"You were walking around with my lipstick on your face all day, I guess," Asami giggled.

Korra's face burned red and she smacked her forehead.

"Oh, spirits, was I really?" she asked with a grimace.


	35. First Kiss

**So this is my own headcanon of Korra and Asami's first kiss**

**Okay, I was planning on only writing the short scene, but a one-off sort of happened. What can ya do?**

**(And as always, thank you all for the reviews!)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

Asami was sitting at her desk, buried under blueprints and construction permits, muttering to herself as she scribbled notes in the margin of the designs. Suddenly her office doors burst open with the full force of the Avatar's airbending, and Korra came striding in with a wide smile on her face. Startled, Asami placed a hand over her chest to calm herself.

"Hi Korra," she said a little irritated.

"Hey," Korra greeted cheerfully as she came up to Asami. "C'mon, it's time for lunch."

"What? I have to finish these, it's really important that I—"

"No," Korra interrupted her with a wave of her hand. "You're going to eat now! They'll be here for you when you get back."

Asami groaned. "Korra, I'm really busy."

Korra grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the desk.

"We'll get Chang's and go eat in the park!" Korra said excitedly and hauled her to the exit. "I know Chang's is your favorite."

Asami huffed to show her annoyance, but nonetheless allowed Korra to drag her away from her work.

When they reached the lobby Asami offered to drive, so they hopped into her Satomobile and sped off to get their takeout from Chang's.

Armed with their lunch, the two of them made it to Avatar Korra Park and tried to find a nice spot to settle down.

"What about over there?" Korra suggested as she pointed to a tree with pale pink blooms. The tree provided a great deal of shade, which was appreciative considering the high temperatures.

"Looks perfect."

Korra and Asami strolled over to the tree and sat side by side, leaning up against the smooth trunk. As they ate their lunch, they talked about Asami's latest Satomobile designs for Future Industries. Korra loved seeing her friend light up when she discussed something she was so passionate about. It was like her whole body was alight with excitement, and it was exhilarating to be around her.

Asami laughed at some remark Korra made, a light, jubilant sound that sent shivers up her arms. Korra beamed at her. She absolutely loved the sound of her laughter, and would do almost anything to hear it when she could.

Their chatter died down and they found themselves sitting in silence, just smiling at each other. Korra gazed down at their hands, which were resting next to each other in the grass between them. She wanted nothing more than to slide her had into Asami's, but somehow managed to control her desire.

Korra glanced up to search Asami's eyes, and found them regarding her with a rather tender countenance. She was too completely overwhelmed with shock to react when Asami leaned down to press the lightest of kisses on her lips. When Asami pulled back, all she could do was stare at her dumbfounded.

Asami's eyes widened with fear as she took in Korra's shocked expression. She swallowed nervously and started gathering up her remaining lunch.

"Korra, I—I'm so sorry," she stammered, a bright blush burning on her cheeks as she moved to stand. "I have to go, I—"

Asami didn't fully get to her feet before a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

"No no no, Asami wait!" Korra exclaimed once she snapped out of it. She pulled her back down, forcing Asami into a crouch in front of her.

With her hand still encircling Asami's forearm, she dragged Asami into a sloppy kiss. At first Korra felt her tense up from the suddenness, but she almost immediately relaxed, smiling into the kiss.

Korra released her and looked up into her eyes again, praying that what she did was the right thing. Asami was wearing a small smile and shared the same blush that had spread across Korra's cheeks. She gave a breathy chuckle, heavy with relief.

Korra grinned from ear to ear and pulled Asami down to resume sitting with her against the tree. She leaned her head against Asami's shoulder and took her hand with confidence, intertwining their fingers. Asami placed their joined hands on her lap and the two of them sat in blissful silence a little while longer until, regrettably, Asami had to return to the office.


	36. The Bet

**Someone asked me on tumblr how often I'd be updating these (with college and book writing and work and everything) so I'll tell you what I told them: I'm going to try to post at least 2 a week to help cut down my prompt list whilst working on all of my other stuff.**

**If you guys don't know how much I love you by now, it's a whole lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bet<strong>

"So what kind of bet are we talkin' about here?" Korra asked with a sly grin. "What do I get when I win?"

"You mean _if_ you win," Asami corrected her.

"Please," she scoffed.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Okay, how about…the loser has to plan a special date for the winner?"

Korra shook her head. "No, we do stuff like that already. You gotta make it more interesting!"

"Hmm…" She wracked her brain for ideas. "Oh, okay," she grinned mischievously, "The one who caves first has to do everything the winner wants for a whole day."

"Sounds good."

"And I mean _everything_ they want, no matter what it is."

Korra pursed her lips. "Sounds like you've already got something in mind."

"Oh you'll see," she said with a wink.

The bet itself was to see who could go the longest without cuddling and kissing, and three days in Korra and Asami both found it to be much more difficult than they had expected. When striking the bet, they shared a similar thought: _Oh, I've gone all those years without these romantic gestures, so what's a few days_? However, they didn't take into account that it was completely natural for them to embrace upon meeting, or playfully kiss when they sat next to each other. Every time Asami walked through the front door Korra had to mentally remind herself to stay put and keep her hands to herself.

The first thing that Korra really hated about this bet was sleeping alone. Asami had let her crawl into bed the first night, fully aware that she would win the bet right then and there because Korra cuddled in her sleep, and didn't say a word about it. Korra had shot up after about thirty minutes of trying to fall asleep before she realized her mistake.

"Wait!" she had exclaimed. "That's cheating!"

Asami had one eye cracked open. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sweetie."

Korra had huffed and stormed off to a guest room down the hall.

If Asami wanted to play dirty, then so would she. Korra happened to know that Asami enjoyed watching her train, so she decided to use that to her advantage.

Asami was in the garage one afternoon, observing the engine of a malfunctioning Satomobile. Korra strode in with a smug smile and a rather heavy gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, 'Sami, do you mind if I lift in here?" Korra asked.

"Hmm?" Asami asked, not fully paying attention.

Korra let the bag fall to the ground with a loud _clunk_. Asami looked up at her. Her eyes widened a bit upon seeing her girlfriend in only her bindings and training shorts.

"Uh…what?"

Korra grinned and waved her off. "Ah, it's okay. I won't bother you." She reached into her bag and grabbed a reasonably sized weight. "Get back to work, I'll be quiet I promise." Korra found a wooden bench in Asami's line of sight and propped one foot up against it, leaning forward, providing Asami with a wonderful view of her toned legs.

Asami swallowed, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

Korra absolutely loved the mixed emotions of confusion and desire in Asami's eyes and she slowly began to curl the weight up and down with her arm.

Asami blinked rapidly and tried to gather her bearings, refocusing on the task at hand. Korra noticed her working again, so she groaned loudly to get her attention.

"You see that Asami?" she called, wiping away the sweat from her forehead. "All this working out, I'm starting to sweat a bit."

Asami tried to scowl at her, but found herself focusing on the swell of Korra's biceps every time she lifted the weight, and only managed a grimace.

"Well, maybe you should stop then," Asami choked out.

"You know what?" Korra said, ignoring her girlfriend. "This is actually a really great place to train. I think I'll start coming in here from now on." She set down the weight and started some over-the-head arm stretches.

Asami opened her mouth to protest, but the words got stuck in her throat when Korra bent over to touch her toes, leaving Asami with a clear shot of her backside. She felt her face heating up and knew she had to get out of there before she lost the bet.

"I—I actually need something from my, um, office," she stammered and made a beeline towards the exit.

Sadly for Asami's sake, Korra was quicker and reached the doorway before her. She jumped up and grabbed the top threshold and began a set of chin ups. Asami was forced to halt in her tracks, eyelevel with Korra's midriff. She felt her self-restraint weakening by the second and grit her teeth together.

"Korra," she said forcibly, "can you please move?"

Grinning wickedly, Korra lowered herself so that she was face-to-face with Asami.

"I could, but do you really want me to?"

Asami clenched her fists at her side so that she wouldn't reach out and run her fingers down her girlfriend's well defined stomach…

Asami let out a frustrated groan and elbowed her way through the door. The sound of Korra's devious laughter followed her down the hall.

_That is not fair,_ Asami thought bitterly as she shut the door to her office. She leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose. There is no way she can let Korra win, who knows what that girl would come up with if she caved.

Suddenly Asami remembered something she had bought weeks ago and a smile crept its way to her face.

_Payback time_.

* * *

><p>"Hey Asami? Have you seen my platypus bear hide?" Korra called as she neared Asami's bedroom. She scrubbed her wet hair with a towel, having just taken a shower. "Bolin wants me to meet him at the ferry and head to Air Temple Island." She opened the door and looked around.<p>

Her platypus bear hide was on the bed and she got one foot inside the room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Lying next to her clothing was Asami. Korra's mouth went dry as she realized what Asami was wearing. Or more like what she was _not_ wearing.

Asami was lying on her back, propped up by her elbows, clothed in a matching set of red lacy underwear and oh so revealing bra. She smiled smugly at Korra's dumbfounded expression and flipped her hair over her shoulder in one swift, seductive flick of her wrist.

"Yeah, it's right here," she said innocently.

"Wha—what?" Korra asked, completely distracted.

"Your platypus bear hide."

"Oh," she replied and forced herself to walk to the bed.

As Korra reached her destination she couldn't help herself when she blatantly stared at Asami's gorgeous body. She was positioned in such a way that it provided Korra with a great view of her assets. Everything she found attractive about Asami's body seemed to be exemplified to the max. The past few days of pent up desire were starting to bubble to her surface as she tried to will herself not to pounce on her girlfriend and tear off that teasing lingerie.

Spirits above, this was absolute torture.

Asami bit her bottom lip as she watched the display of lust and frustration pass over Korra's face. She could see her victory playing out exactly as she had planned.

Korra mentally cursed herself. She should have grabbed the clothing and left ages ago. Korra stole a glance at Asami's face and instantly wished she hadn't. The suggestive glint in her half shut eyes and the way she was biting her lip was far too much. Korra snapped.

With a groan she left the platypus bear hide long forgotten on the bed and dragged herself onto Asami, kissing her hard on the mouth. Asami had planned on smiling triumphantly into the kiss, but she was too caught up in her own desire to think about bragging just yet.

Through her drunk-like state of mind, Korra had managed to straddle Asami's hips and trap her wrists on either side of her head on the pillows. She was unrelenting when it came to showing Asami just how frustrated she had been the last few days.

"You cheated," Korra grunted inbetween two heated kisses.

Asami gasped lightly when Korra lowered her mouth to attack her neck, biting and kissing from her jaw to her collarbone.

"You did too," she replied with a happy sigh.

As Korra continued her assault Asami grinned mischievously.

"Looks like I won."

Korra froze with her teeth tugging playfully at Asami's bra strap, suddenly remembering that she would have to pay penalty.

"Don't worry," Asami reassured her. "I'll cash in my prize tomorrow."


	37. Drunk Prt 2

**So I don't usually do this, but I was reading some of the most recent reviews and I saw the request for a followup for the 'Drunk' fic and I was more than happy to write part 2 for you guys. I still have a lot of prompts on my list, so I kind of feel bad for jumping straight to this one, but I had an idea all of a sudden and I was like, "Okay, how can I not write this real quick?"**

**Also, I haven't necessarily looked over these past few fics for grammar errors and whatnot, so if you happen to see anything, help a girl out and point them out to me so I can fix them right away!**

**And as always, thank you so much for the reviews! Nothing makes me happier when I read your input!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Prt 2<strong>

When the gang had finally decided to head home, Asami led her drunken friends to her Satomobile parked in the lot adjacent to the bar. Korra had her hand in a tight grip as she skipped alongside her, followed by Bolin, who had slung Opal over his shoulder because she had fallen asleep earlier at their table. Mako brought up the end of the group, stumbling over his own two feet, throwing curses this way and that.

"Ooh!" Korra said excitedly as they neared the car. "I want to sit between Bolin and Mako!"

Asami scowled at her girlfriend. "No, you'll sit up front with me."

"Mmm…that works too," she said in a low voice. She tried to wrap her arms around Asami and bring her into a kiss, but Asami would have none of it and dodged her effortlessly. Korra pouted and crossed her arms.

As Asami ordered for Mako, Bolin, and Opal to take the backseat, Korra climbed into the passenger seat, grumbling loudly.

* * *

><p>After Asami had deposited their three companions safely to Mako and Bolin's apartment, she glanced at her surprisingly quiet girlfriend in the seat next to her. Korra didn't make a sound as they pulled into the large garage at the Sato Mansion, nor when Asami walked her up the stairs and to their bedroom.<p>

"Are you okay?" Asami asked her when she shut the door.

Korra looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth drooped open slightly.

"I just—!" she blurted all of a sudden and made a beeline for the master bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Asami blinked at the outburst, but brushed it aside nonetheless.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and began to tug off her boots and unbutton her jacket. As she was sliding out of her slacks she heard retching from the bathroom and winced.

_Poor Korra_, Asami thought. But then she remembered what her girlfriend had done earlier that night and decided she wasn't going to feel too bad about it.

She finished undressing and threw on her sleepwear when Korra came stumbling out of the bathroom and dove headfirst towards the bed. Or at least she meant to make it to the bed; instead she was met with the hard wooden floor in front of her destination.

"Uhhhnnng…" came her sad moan from the ground.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed. She rounded the bed and managed to stifle a laugh at the sight of her awkwardly positioned girlfriend.

Korra's face was pressed into the floorboards and her knees bent under her, causing her backside to be raised up high into the air.

"Are you okay?" Asami smiled as she neared her. She grasped Korra by her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was sitting on her knees.

Suddenly she was hit by the putrid smell of what Korra had dispelled from her body. She looked down at Korra's shirt and saw a rubbed in splotch of something Asami would rather leave a mystery.

"Oh, Korra!" she grimaced.

Asami hoisted her to her feet and guided her back to the bathroom. She lifted Korra up so that she was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Korra blinked lazily and watched as Asami left her there for a moment before returning with fresh clothes.

Sighing, Asami grasped the bottom of Korra's shirt and slowly pulled it her body. Once it was free of Korra's head and arms, Asami wrinkled her nose and tossed to the hamper that sat in the corner. She continued removing dirty clothing until Korra sat there in her bindings and baggy pants.

"Oh I see," Korra slurred with a knowing smile and droopy eyelids. "This is why you wouldn't kiss me. You wanted a more _private_ place." Asami snorted and handed her a toothbrush.

"Brush," she commanded.

Korra obeyed and began scrubbing away the disgusting taste in her mouth, replacing it with a refreshing spearmint flavor.

Asami grabbed Korra's waistband and began tugging her pants down her thighs. She caught Korra's eye and made a face.

"Oh please," she scoffed in response to Korra's raised eyebrow.

When Korra was reduced to her underwear, Asami made her spit and rinse in the sink next to her.

"Can you put these on?" Asami asked her and gestured to a blue tank top and grey shorts.

Korra tilted her head to the side and grinned playfully.

"No."

Asami pursed her lips. "Korra—"

"No, I want you to."

Scowling, Asami forced the tank top down Korra's raised arms. When Korra's head was through the opening she was met with a sloppy kiss that tasted rather minty. Before she could pull away, Korra had her legs wrapped around Asami's waist and her hands gripping the back of her neck to hold her in place.

"Korra!" Asami's protest was muffled by Korra's fast moving lips. Her tongue kept pressing against Asami's lips, trying to gain entrance.

Asami wriggled in Korra's grasp, but found no means of immediate escape. She brought her hands up to Korra's elbows and attempted to pry them apart. Sadly for Asami's sake, Korra's drunken state didn't affect her strength.

"Korra!" she tried again, which was a mistake, because Korra found her mark and her tongue slid into Asami's mouth. Shivers shot down Asami's spine and she couldn't help herself when she returned the kiss.

After a minute or so of heated kissing, Asami suddenly remembered the situation. Korra was drunk and she shouldn't be doing this.

Korra seemed to think that Asami had become more welcoming of her advances, so she eased up on her grip. Asami took advantage of this and pressed her hands to Korra's stomach, effectively pushing herself away.

Once the kiss had broken Asami gasped for air and stumbled back in the bathroom. Korra frowned at her from the counter.

"What's—the matter—?" she asked inbetween breaths.

Asami glared at her.

"You're drunk, Korra."

"So?" she said slumping against the mirror.

Asami just pursed her lips.

"_So_," she said crossly, "I shouldn't be letting you do things like this." She stepped up to the counter and began cleaning up. She picked up the grey shorts and dropped them on Korra's lap.

Korra jutted out her bottom lip in attempt of playing the sympathy card, but Asami refused to respond. Muttering, Korra managed to slide off the counter without falling and tried to pull on her shorts. She started to feel lightheaded and the edges of her vision went hazy. Korra grasped the edge of the counter with one hand to steady herself and the other gripped the grey cloth around one of her ankles.

Asami saw her slight stumble and bent down to help her finish the job. She peered down into Korra's eyes when she was done and noticed a sudden drowsiness in them.

Sighing, Asami looped an arm around Korra's waist and led her from the bathroom, careful not to let her walk into anything. She brought her to the bed and gestured for her to sit. Asami gently pushed her down into the pillows and tucked the sheets around her. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and crawled in next to her girlfriend.

Asami hadn't been lying there for ten seconds before a pair of hard, muscular arms locked around her neck and a warm body pressed against her side. She was prepared to fight off another one of Korra's drunken kiss-attacks, but the assault never came. Instead, Korra nestled her head into the crook of Asami's neck and sighed.

Half an hour went by and Asami had been stroking her hair lightly, hoping it would put her to sleep. She felt Korra's head move slightly and she burped into the silence. Asami laughed softly at the absurdity of it and pressed her cheek against the top of Korra's head. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and hoped that her girlfriend didn't have too much of a hangover when they woke.


	38. The Bridge

**This prompt was requested by an anonymous on tumblr.**

**Also, along with these one-offs, soon I'll begin working on a separate LoK/Korrasami fic. It'll be a college AU and, like these, I'll write short little scenes that all have to do with the same AU (and in this case it's my version of Republic City University). It's not going to be modern, so they'll all have the same technology and bending and whatnot.**

**Anyways, so just be on the lookout for it! I'm planning on getting it out today, if all goes to plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bridge<strong>

Everything Asami had planned for this evening was going flawlessly.

Throughout the entire dinner with Korra she kept playing with the ring in her purse, and it took every ounce of her self-restraint to not whip it out and propose right then and there. But Asami knew better. She needed the timing to be absolutely perfect.

Asami took Korra's hand as they exited the fancy restaurant and they headed off down the sidewalk.

"Hey, let's go to the bridge," Asami suggested and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," Korra said brightly.

The sun was sinking lower and lower on the horizon, and a slight chill accompanied the impending dark. Asami knew that when they reached the bridge the colors in the sky would be at its peak, with oranges and purples and blues, an altogether astounding spectacle.

They approached the bridge and Asami smiled to herself. Yue Bay was absolutely stunning from their vantage point. All of the lights from the city and sky reflected on the ivory waters, providing the area with a magical glow.

She led Korra onto the bridge and the two of them leaned against the rails, staring out at the endless stretch of water. Again Asami twirled the custom made ring between her fingers and glanced over at Korra. She was smiling softly as she tracked a speedboat as it glided through the bay.

Asami went over the words she had prepared earlier, mentally building up her confidence. She had been waiting for this perfect moment to arrive for days, and now that it was here Asami was almost jittery with excitement.

She took a calming breath and turned to Korra.

"Weshouldgetmarried, we should get married," Korra suddenly blurted out with wide eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Asami felt her mouth gape open at the suddenness of Korra's declaration. She watched as Korra's eyes searched her face for any kind of response. She regained her composure and smiled, despite her plans not succeeding as she had hoped.

"Of course," she replied warmly and took Korra's hand.

Korra let out an obvious sigh of relief and wrapped her free arm around Asami.

"I don't have a betrothal necklace yet—I just thought, well, it felt right," she said into Asami's hair. "But I'll still make you one, I promise!" she added hastily.

Asami chuckled lightly and gently pushed her away. She reached into her purse and produced the ring. It was a slender silver band with a brilliant sapphire jewel. There was nothing particularly showy about it, and she knew that's what Korra would prefer.

"Well," Asami began with a grin, "I happen to have this."

Once Korra saw the ring she smiled brightly, but then gasped in horror.

"Oh man, did I—I did, didn't I? I ruined your proposal!" she said worriedly.

Asami's grin widened and she slid the ring onto Korra's finger.

"It's okay," she reassured her. "I just wanted it to be memorable, and it was."


	39. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Here is my contribution to this adorable ship for this holiday**

**Also, for the few of you who have seen it, I have already published the first chapter of my Students au for any of you who are interested! You can find it on my profile ^-^**

* * *

><p>Korra exited the sweets shop and grinned down at her purchase. It was a classic heart shaped box and it contained an assorted jumble of chocolates. It was Valentine's Day here in Republic City, and she knew how Asami loved little gestures like this. Of course, they were still going out on a date later that night, but the gestures were still welcomed.<p>

Korra realized that she had never actually seen the chocolates themselves, so she gently popped off the lid and marveled at the wondrous array before her. Bars and swirls and little bonbons, all so delicious looking.

_Hm_, Korra thought as she looked over the sweets. _ I wonder what that one is._

She picked up a dark brown ball and bit into it. It was one of the most amazing things she had ever put in her mouth. Caramel oozed from its middle when she inspected it.

_Well I can't put back a half-eaten piece of candy,_ she thought and popped the rest of it in her mouth.

Korra set off down the street for Future Industries. She was about three blocks away and would make it just in time for Asami's usual lunch break. She weaved her way in and out of the crowd around the flower vendors and made it to the curb finally.

The one thing Korra seemed to hate the most about Republic City was the traffic. She was stuck on the sidewalk for what felt like an eternity. Being bored and curious, Korra reopened her gift for Asami. There was a pretzel shaped one and a flat square that looked very appealing. She ate them both and sighed happily.

Suddenly someone bumped into her, knocking a few of the chocolates to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" she threatened. She stooped down and quickly picked up the sweets. She blew on them and inspected them. There was no way she could give these to Asami in this state, so, naturally, she ate the lot of them and went on her way.

She was starting to get closer to Future Industries and her mind began to wander as she walked. Korra wondered what Asami would have in store for their date night. Fancy restaurant? An adventure? A cozy night of cuddling, and then who knows what? As she mused over the possibilities she took the liberty of trying a few more chocolates.

Finally she made it to Asami's company. She was about to grab another chocolate, but she stopped.

_No, these are for Asami_, she reminded herself. _Her gift._

She made her way up through the lobby, ignoring the receptionist as per usual, and stepped into an elevator. She reached the right floor and raced to Asami's office.

Korra bounded happily through the door and headed straight for Asami, who was digging through a filing cabinet. She produced the heart shaped box without even saying hello and awaited her girlfriend's reaction.

"Oh, Korra, thank you," she said warmly and accepted the gift. Asami was a little confused. The box seemed a little light. She took off the lid and frowned at Korra. "So just the box, then?"

"What?" Korra asked in confusion.

Asami showed her the empty box. Korra's jaw snapped shut and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. She had eaten every single one of Asami's chocolates.

Korra buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no," she muttered pitifully.

Despite Korra's despair, Asami cracked a smile at her girlfriend's mishap. She pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Korra," she said reassuringly through her grin.

"No it's not," she mumbled into her hands, having refused to remove them from her face.

Asami pushed her away and grabbed her wrists. She tugged gently and Korra relented, allowing her to uncover her face.

"They were meant for you," she said with a pout.

Asami laughed and brought her in for a kiss full on the mouth. Korra soon relaxed a bit and returned the kiss. Asami pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

Korra's eyebrows scrunched together.

"But you didn't get any?"

Asami shrugged. "It's okay. It's you I really want."


	40. The Car

**Holy shit how have I managed to write 40 of these? Anyways, I'm sorry I've made you guys wait a while in between updates... whoops lol. I have an excuse though! I've been working on an Assassin's Creed/Legend of Korra (Korrasami) crossover fic with a fellow ff writer (RoastedWolf) and it's been consuming all of my writing time. But be expecting it! We've gotten an artist on tumblr to draw us up a cover for it and everything and we're both super excited about it.**

**But here you go! Number 40! I don't know how good it is because I just typed it up real quick and I'm kind of tired, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Asami?" Korra called as she poked her head through the garage door.<p>

No reply.

"Oooh!"

Korra noticed one of Asami's new racing Satomobiles parked in the far side of the garage. She bounded over to where it sat and looked over her shoulder. Good, she was completely alone. Korra ran her hand over the shiny hood, admiring the fierce red and black racing stripes. It was a convertible model this time, with its adjustable cover folded neatly behind the backseat. She hopped over the driver's side door and landed on smooth black leather.

"Mmm," she mused.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands Korra began spinning it, imagining that she were actually on the track. She could feel the vehicle shifting underneath her as the tires scraped along the concrete floors of the garage.

_Racing's not so hard_, she thought. _Asami makes it sound as if it's so difficult_.

Korra wondered where the keys were—she wanted to hear its engine roar to life, without real intention of taking it for a spin. She opened the driver's side door to go search out the keys.

Before the door had opened all the way, however, a blaring alarm erupted from within the vehicle. Korra jumped and panicked as she tried to turn it off.

She slammed the door shut, but it did nothing to stop the noise. Without much knowledge of Satomobiles, Korra was at a loss at how to fix it. She tried pressing buttons on the console, lifting up the hood to examine the engine, everything she could think of.

Korra groaned in frustration and kicked the front tire. Suddenly the vehicle gave off a pair of chirps and the alarm ceased.

"I can't believe that worked!" Korra said in amazement as she crouched down to observe the tire she had kicked.

"Korra what are you doing?"

Korra spun around as quickly as she could, but too fast and she tipped over and smacked into the Satomobile.

"Asami!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. "I was, um, I was—looking and it suddenly—and I, and…"

Asami stood in the doorframe holding the keys to the racer. She smiled in such a way that Korra blushed from embarrassment.

"Were you planning on driving off?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and tried to laugh it off.

"Heh, yeah well…"

Asami chuckled and walked over to her.

"Good thing you don't know how to drive," she said with a quick peck on her cheek.

Korra's bottom lip jutted out as she received the kiss.

"I do _too_ know how to drive."


	41. Naga's Injury

**Yes omg the AC/LoK crossover is so much fun to write and I can't wait for you guys to be able to read it! So far me and RoastedWolf have like a solid plot line and a couple of scenes written out, I think we've decided to get the majority of it written before we start publishing chapters (just to make sure that everything makes sense in case we make a change or something).**

**So RoastedWolf and I live in different countries, and the only way for us to write together is to chat through Google Docs, and we thought it'd be funny to post our commentary that we did during the writing process at the bottom of each chapter. Omfg I don't think you guys are prepared for these conversations XD**

**Also: I won't be taking any more prompt requests because I have a ton of other writing/fanfiction/college stuff that I'm working on... But don't worry, I still have ideas for scenes here and there along with my Students au.**

**And I really really liked writing this chapter for some reason. I'm sure I could have dragged it out much longer, but it's really late...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naga's Injury<strong>

"Did you hear that?" Korra asked from her spot on the couch; she was using Asami's lap as a pillow while she played with a chunk of meteorite that Su had given her to practice bending.

Asami looked up from her engineering magazine. She tilted her head to the side and listened.

"Mmm…no?"

With a flick of her wrist, Korra hardened the meteorite into a solid ball and sat up.

"Are you sure?"

Korra set down the rock and stood. She wandered towards the wide windows in the living room and peered outside.

"Korra, I didn't hear—"

"Naga!" Korra suddenly shouted.

Asami jumped from her outburst. She started to ask Korra what she was talking about, but before she could, Korra bolted from the room. Asami neatly placed her magazine on the end table next to her and followed her girlfriend to the courtyard.

She found Korra hovering over Naga, who was lying on the cobblestone. Right away Asami knew something was wrong; Naga was always hyper and jumping all over the place when she was around Korra.

Asami stepped up closer to the pair and saw a large gash on Naga's side. Her usually snow-white fur was soiled with dark red on her stomach, blood dripping onto the stone of the courtyard. Low, pitiful whines escaped her muzzle.

"Korra—" _Do you know what happened? Is she going to be okay? What are we going to do_? Asami wanted to ask all of these things, but instead placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra stood up, shaking off her hand. She stood in position and bent a stream of water from the fountain over to them. The water began to glow as she covered Naga's wound with it. Soon her polar bear dog's whines eased and were replaced with a long breath and she relaxed as Korra continued to heal her.

A few moments passed and the water lost its shine. Korra used it then to wash away the blood from her fur.

"Just rest, Naga," she said in a low voice and stroked her neck.

Asami wasn't quite sure what to do—she understood that Korra had a very strong relationship with Naga, and she didn't want to get in the way.

There was a gust of wind and a chill ran itself up Asami's spine. She looked to the sky and found dark clouds rolling their way into the city.

"Korra," she said softly. "Why don't we move Naga into the garage before it rains?"

Korra nodded deftly and patted Naga softly on the back.

"C'mon girl, let's get you inside."

The polar bear dog slowly found her way to her feet and allowed Korra to lead her through the courtyard. Asami followed them a few paces back.

They made it to the garage and Asami lifted up the door. Korra beckoned for Naga, and she followed her inside. She brought her to an empty space near the wall and dropped to the concrete floor, curling on her side.

Asami took Korra by the arm and forced her to turn away from her animal.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Korra looked up at her, her eyes wary.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest. It looked like she got in a fight and my healing abilities aren't so good when it comes to animals…" She trailed off and her gaze shifted back to Naga. Asami gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"We should let her rest. Let's head upstairs and we can check on her in the morning."

Korra shook her head.

"No, you go ahead. I'll stay with her."

Asami frowned at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded but otherwise gave no response.

Asami sighed. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Korra's temple.

"Okay. Goodnight."

Asami pulled the garage door shut and made her way through the light rain to the mansion. She climbed the grand staircase and walked to her room.

Lightning lit up her darkened bedroom and she was met with the sound of faint thunder as she stripped off her damp clothes. She fell onto her bed with a groan; she hated that there was nothing more she could do that night.

_First thing tomorrow_, she decided, _I'll call an animal doctor. I can at least do that for her._

She slid under the sheets and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>A crack of thunder boomed all around the estate and Asami's eyes shot open. Her heart was beating fast and she sat up. She looked outside her window to find that it was still deep into the night and the storm was raging on as it had before.<p>

Asami looked to the other side of her bed—it was empty. Suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier that day and a wave of guilt washed over her.

_Korra shouldn't have to sleep out there_, she thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. _Especially not alone after what happened_. Asami donned a robe and slid into a pair of slippers.

She tugged off the comforter from the bed, wadding it up as best she could, and made for the exit. She sprinted through the downpour, careful not to step in any puddles or mud. Asami opened the garage door and shut it as quickly as she could to limit the amount of rain in the room.

She heard a moan from the other side of the garage.

"'Sami?" Korra called out groggily.

"Yeah, it's me," she said in a hushed tone.

Asami padded over to where Korra was leaning against Naga, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"What're you doin'?"

"I came to sleep out here with you."

Korra blinked.

"No, it's too cold. You should go back inside."

She shook out the thick comforter.

"That's why I brought this."

Asami thought she saw the smallest of smiles playing at her girlfriend's lips as she draped it over her. She sat down next to Korra, resting against Naga, and pulled the blanket up around the two of them. She pressed her head against Korra's shoulder.

"How's this?"

"Much better."


	42. Asami's Talent

**Hello again! Okay, if you're thinking like the reviewer "Fred" don't be! I'll still be posting I promise! I just meant to say that I can't be taking anymore requests at the moment with all of the crazy busy things I'm working on right now. Currently I'm writing the second chapter of my college au, so soon you'll have to go check that fic for an update!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I know I say it a lot, but I don't say it far enough! Reviews really do encourage me more than you think! Because the main comment I get on my writing is that I'm good at capturing characters (apparently) and it's made me realize that I want to study screenwriting and work as a TV script writer someday! So really, your reviews help me so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asami's Talent<strong>

"Hey Asami?" Korra asked as she lay splayed out on the floor of the living room in the Sato Mansion with a magazine held over her face.

"Yeah?" Asami said as she swept into the room with her usual grace.

"Do you happen to know who won the Pro Bending finals six years ago?"

"The Armadillo Lions, why?" She sat in a plush chair near where her girlfriend lay.

Korra thumbed through her magazine.

"There's this word puzzle game in here and it's driving me insane."

Asami brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned against the armrest.

"Give me another one."

"Mmmm…" Korra's eyes scanned the page. "What was the name of the former Earth King's pet bear?"

"Basco."

Korra jutted out her bottom lip.

"How'd you know that?"

Asami shrugged.

"Hm. Okay, what about... Who was the first person to use ostrich horses in a…travelling circus?" Korra flipped back to the answers. "Wow, this one's weird, let me find a—"

"Lee Kato."

Korra laid the magazine on her stomach and looked up at Asami.

"How're you doing that?"

"What?"

"Knowing all the answers."

Asami gazed down at her and shrugged again.

"Photographic memory."

Korra sat up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"How come you never told me?"

"It's never been a big deal," she replied.

Korra squinted at her.

"So you remember everything you…"

"Read, usually."

"Hm…okay."

Korra scratched her arm and tried to think of something she knew that Asami wouldn't answer correctly. Asami rolled her eyes, guessing her intentions.

"Okay! What's the name of the face stealing spirit?"

"Koh."

Korra frowned and grumbled something about it not being fair.

Asami grinned and she leaned down to kiss her on the nose.


	43. Motor Oil

**Okay, so this is based off of a fanart that an artist on tumblr drew, so if you ever want to see it, just inbox me and I can find a link of it for you!**

**Oh, and tylerkees8, about your question of Korra's height, I don't necessarily know what the height difference is between her and Asami, but it was a request of a reader that wanted me to write it so that she was a little shorter than she actually is, so.**

**Also, you all should check out Bryan ****Konietzko's *cough* CANON *cough* Korrasami artwork called "Turtle-duck Date Night."**

* * *

><p><strong>Motor Oil<strong>

With one last scrub of her towel, Korra decided that her hair was dry enough from her shower. She wadded up her towel along with her dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper by the door. Korra looked in the mirror and sighed; she loved the refreshing feeling that good showers provided.

Ruffling her damp hair as she went, Korra padded barefoot from the room and set course for the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she entered the atrium of the Sato Mansion, she saw Asami walking her way and noticed that she was covered head to toe in oil smudges. Korra assumed she must have been hard at work in the garage.

Korra grinned at her when she got nearer.

"Perfect timing!" she said. "I just finished using the shower."

Asami raised her eyebrow and smirked. Korra had her mouth open, ready to ask what that look was for when she was brought into a tight hug.

"Asami—!" she protested as Asami began rubbing her oil-covered arms up and down her perfectly clean ones. Asami only laughed and held her tighter, wiping her hands down Korra's back. Her pristine white tank top was now soiled with oil. She didn't even try to fight Asami off because the damage had been done, and she just stood there while her recent shower began to count for nothing.

When Korra was finally released from the assault, she scowled up at her girlfriend.

"What was that for?" she complained as Asami ran her grease-covered fingers through her clean hair.

Asami just let her hands slip away and she grabbed Korra's wrist.

"Come along," she said in a knowing voice.

Korra found herself being tugged back in the direction she had come.

"What—"

Then she realized Asami's intentions.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and allowed herself to be guided back to the shower.


End file.
